A new tale of humphrey and lilly
by FurriesWillRise
Summary: A tale that I thought of about Humphrey with a new adventure of him becoming a lone wolf and then finds a new path. I do not own alpha and omega however this is a story that I just thought up lol. Please enjoy and review. Any and all will help since it is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

a new future

chapter one

Jasper park. A warm and breezy day with the sun covering a open meadow with with a small wind blowing the scent of wild flowers. A large group of wolf were gathered in the opening of the field all waiting for the same thing, a wedding. The wedding was to be held between two packs to unite the two and prevent war. We find the western packs daughter named Kate was to wed the eastern pack son named Garth to make the union official. The two wolf had met at the moonlight howl a few days earlier and granted that Garth could not howl he was still a massive alpha and it was pack law as well. Kate had been returned back to the pack with the help of a funny omega named Humphrey. They had been friends growing up but they were different from the start but they were kids who didn't know any better. Humphrey had always been in love with Kate but now that she was to be married to Garth a.k.a. barf to Humphrey and he would have her to himself and become the new leader of the pack.

We find Kate sitting at the entrance of her parents den with her sister a solid white wolf named Lilly brushing her fur out with a pine cone.

"Hay Lilly do you thing that I would be happy with Garth?" Kate asked her sister who stopped and looked up at her

"I couldn't say sis but you will have the rest of your life to find out." Lilly said returning to brushing her sisters fur.

Kate looked out at all of the wolfs in the field waiting for the wedding and she felt nervous and almost terrified. "Well you look beautiful." a voice spoke up which made the sisters turn to see Humphrey walking up to them.

"Thanks Humphrey." Kate said looking at him with a little smile which he turned his head a little which made Kate looked worried.

"Something is missing though." He said when began scratching behind his ear and pulled out two purple flowers and place one in Kate hair. "Thats better, but something is still missing." He said and placed the other one in lilly's hair which made her blush a little. "There that's better." He said now satisfied with his work. He stepped back and sat looking at the two sisters.

"Thanks Humphrey." Lilly said looking at him "What are doing up here anyway?" She asked him which made Kate think about that as well.

"I came to say goodby before I leave." Humphrey said with a fake smile which the sisters knew that he was trying to not show his sadness.

"Leave? For like ever?" Kate asked a little hurt on the inside and Lilly face also showed her surprise. "What will you do?" Kate asked

"I don't know but I fell like I have to do this. I-I will miss you two and please watch over the others ok?" Humphrey said as he turned around and began to leave. "Wait!" Kate yelled which made him stop where he was. He turned his head to look at her with hurt in his eyes.

"Why can't you stay!?" Kate almost yelled at him which made him turn his head back around and started walking "Two reasons pack law and I don't belong" he said as he had reached the tree line with the shadows of the tress soon making him disappear. Kate looked at her sister and back at the tree line and she got up and began to run with Lilly soon behind her. They were soon stopped by a dozen wolfs who wanted to ask her questions about what her pups would look like but she didn't care about that she wanted to get her friend back from doing something stupid but all the wolfs just kept her from breaking out and chase her friend. She turned around and noticed that Lilly was not in the group and looked around to spot her which she did.

Lilly had managed to break out of the crowd and was heading for the tree line as fast as she could. She had to catch Humphrey he was one of her close friends even though she didn't really show it but they grew up together and she wanted him to stay with the pack but something was wrong. She stopped and smelled the air for his scent but she couldn't find it which made no since until she spotted huge mud puddle with a huge amount missing. She knew a few things her sister had taught her about hunting and about tracking but she knew the mud would mask his scent long enough to make him leave the territory and if that happened they would never find him. She kept at it for about ten minuets but came up with nothing and she headed back to the pack.

Kate was now at the large rocks that acted as a alter when she spotted her sister heading for her place next to her mother and sat down with her head hung low. Kate knew that he was gone now and had to go after him but she couldn't because if she left there would be war. She had to do the wedding and followed the steps all the way and they were rubbing noses together when she spotted something in the corner of her eye. She blinked and now looked back towards it but it was gone. She was swarmed by other wolfs but she just walked past them with a fake smile and she was outside of the crowd and stopped still looking in the direction that she spotted something. Lilly soon appeared from the crowd and sat next to her sister looking at her and then in the direction she was looking.

"What is it Kate?" Lilly asked still looking in the direction "I don't know but I could have sworn I spotted something that looked like a wolf on that large rock out there." She said "But I guess I was wrong." She said turning around but was stopped by Lilly grabbing her tail with her paw and lily pointed out at the rock where there was a lone figure on top. A lone howl was heard that echoed thought the field that said one word Goodby which only Kate and Lilly could hear barely because of the large crowd behind them. The two sisters looked at each other with tears in both of their eyes "You heard it too?" Kate asked Lilly who nodded "He really is gone. Will he come back? Will see him again?" Lilly asked her sister "I don't know Lilly." Kate said as she turned again and headed back to the crowd to fake a appearance to show everyone that she was happy. Lilly just kept looking in the direction where they spotted him and she knew he was almost out of the territory she sat there with tears in her eyes she began to cry.

Humphrey was still looking at the wedding from the large rock and just sighed and turned to head in a direction which was heading toward some train tracks. After about ten minuets or so he had reached the tracks and followed them north when he reached the end of their territory which he walked past still heading north.

"I guess I'm a lone wolf now." Humphrey said to him self as continued to follow the tracks when he heard a loud rumble in the distance and he knew that was a train coming. "Well I hope its heading north." He said to himself and waiting on top of a small hill waiting for the train and to spot a open car. After about 5 long minuets of waiting he spotted the train and luckily one car was open which he jumped into once it was close enough. He sat on the edge of the open door and just watched as his former home began to disappear in the distance which made him feel horrible to leave but he had too. There was nothing for him there besides his three best friends and some others but he couldn't have Kate now.

After a few hours of riding the train he had decided to jump off and walk to stretch his legs. He jumped off into a hill covered in snow that would help with landing without breaking something. He stretched his legs and began smelling the air to see if there were any packs nearby which he couldn't smell any. He then caught a smell of a pack but it was strange smell and something inside him said to investigate. He headed in the direction still smelling the air every so often to make sure he was heading in the right direction. After a half of a hour he reached the out skirts of mark and knew that he would be trespassing now but he came this far to stop now and headed in deeper. H reached where the scent was the strongest and looked around but not finding anyone.

"Hello? Sorry to trespass but something told me to follow the scent." Humphrey said but got no response. Suddenly a large wolf appeared from the shadows and pinned him against the ground. "Who are you? You don't smell like one of us." The large wolf said now applying pressure on Humphrey.

"My name is Humphrey and I'm not from here. I left my former pack. I am a lone wolf now and don't mean any harm." Humphrey said to the large wolf who gave him one more sniff and a light growl getting off of him.

"You a lone wolf huh? Not much to you." The large wolf said beginning to circle Humphrey who didn't move. "The names scar. Follow me." scar said as he turned and began walking to a large cave which he entered with Humphrey soon following behind him. They soon spotted to more wolfs guarding a smaller chamber. Humphrey looked at one of the wolfs who just remained still but had some scars on his face and was still bigger then him. They soon reached a main den where there were some female wolfs with pups running around and some others wolfs who were wounded and were trying to be healed by others.

"Come." Scar said as he walked into a small cutout next to the main den and was about to head into when a pup ran up behind him. "Scar I'm ready to fight. Whats my orders?" The pup asked looking up at the large wolf. He turned around and smiled at the little pup "You want a order huh? How about this you want to be a guard today?" Scar asked the pup who nodded.

"Alright then. I will assign you to the den guard. Meet fang at the door of the den." Scar said to which the pup wagged his tail and ran to door with some other pups following him. Humphrey watched the scene and looked at scar who was still smiling.

"They will be safe. Fang is very strong and will protect them till the end." Scar said now looking at Humphrey "Come I must talk with you." He said again and they finally reached the small den which he turned and sat waiting for Humphrey to do the same.

"I must ask you does your pack know where you are?" Scar asked to which Humphrey shook his head. "Good. But to make sure you will stay here till I'm sure you were not followed." Scar looked at Humphrey "You have any questions?" Scar asked which Humphrey nodded.

"Alright I will answer them." Scar said looking at Humphrey "What happened to those wolfs out there?" He asked "A rival pack hunting party I'm afraid. They managed to injure quiet a few of my alphas and omegas." scar said "We managed to kill a couple of them but they will be back to try and finish the job."

Scar looked past Humphrey when he heard some footsteps heading into their direction which made Humphrey turn to look as well. Soon another pup appeared but had a limp when he walked into the den which scar got up and picked up the pup genitally and returned to his spot putting the pup down genitally.

"Who's this papa scar?" the pup asked looking at Humphrey which made the large wolf smile "He is a guest so be nice understand?" Scar said looking at the pup who nodded "How is that foot doing? I can see you are walking better now." Scar asked the pup which he smiled back up to the large wolf. "Better mama said I could walk on it a bit so I thought I would see you papa." The pup said to the large wolf who just chuckled "Well isn't that nice. Thank you, but I need to talk to our guest."

Before anything else could be said one of the guards from earlier came running into the den "They are back sir!" He said which made scar stand "Guard the main den and find fang to make sure they will be safe." Scar spoke calmly to the wolf who nodded and ran out. "You will come with me." Scar said to Humphrey who nodded "And you little one you will stay with your mother ok? Papa has to help the others." Scar said to the pup who nodded and scar picked up the pup and they all made their way into the main den where scar stopped to put the pup down genitally and headed for the main door with Humphrey behind him.

They reached the entrance where they meet five large wolfs and a sold black one about the same size as scar. "Fang what is the damage so far?" scar asked to the black wolf

"About two dozen easily maybe more." The black wolf responded who looked at Humphrey now "Who's this?" fang asked looking at scar "A potential new member. Place him on the den guard along with the others and you and me will handle what we can." Scar said now heading toward the main entrance.

"You heard the pack leader. You three will stay here and you new wolf guard this place with your life. We all watch each other here so if they need help you help understood?" Fang asked Humphrey who looked a bit scared but nodded. "Good." Fang said as he headed for the entrance where scar was heading. After about ten minuets there were a few figures appearing at the entrance which made the three guards began to growl.

"We have your pack leader along with the second in command now all that is left is you three and what ever that runt of wolf so you coming?" One wolf asked down the hall "Never you will have to kill us before we surrender!" One guard shouted back "Very well then. Lets get them!" A voice shouted and then 5 wolfs came down the entrance which the guards met them and a battle soon happened. Three wolfs managed to pin one guard as the other two were dealing with the rest. They were about to go for the guards throat when Humphrey went and knocked one in the side as hard as he could which made the other two loosen the pin and the guard managed to knock them off him.

"You will pay for that runt." One of the wolfs said as he approached him with the intent to kill. The wolf jumped for him but missed when Humphrey ducked and managed to pin him to the ground. "Please I don't want to kill you. Just surrender." Humphrey said to the other wolf who snapped at his legs. "Never!" He shouted landing a bite on one of Humphreys legs which made him scream in pain but pushed though it and bit down on the other wolfs neck hard now tasting blood. The other wolf keep moving trying to fight back but soon when limp which made Humphrey let go and turned to look at the others who just managed to kill their attackers but not without some wounds.

"Go check the outside. We can handle it from here." One guard said to Humphrey who saw a deep wound on his side but seemed to be used to being covered in wounds because he had many on him. Humphrey ran up to the entrance to see scar and fang pinned to the ground by a handful of wolfs. A large wolf stepped up from behind the wolfs standing in front of the two who were pinned.

"Well look at this. You picken the runts now. How discraseful." The large wolf said looking at Humphrey "Leave runt. I have no business with you, but you look liked you killed one of my alphas so know that you won't get far before we hunt you down." The large wolf spoke to Humphrey

"No. Why are you attaching them?" Humphrey asked which made the large wolf turn back to look at him. "You don't know? He didn't tell you. This so called pack is a group of wolfs who got the rest of their pack killed because they are weak. They tried to save those who were wounded who would just slow them down. Those wolfs in there are what is left from that. We were the ones who attacked them but not that matters now since you will die now along with these two." The wolf spoke "Kill him and the others." he spoke again and a group of wolf headed for Humphrey but were intercepted by the remaining guards.

Another fight broke out with the three guards fought the wolfs they could spare that were not holding their leader down. Seeing the odds against him Humphrey had to at least try to free at least one of the leaders and with that he ran towards the wolfs holding down fang. Seeing that he was coming for them they stood there ground and soon Humphrey hit one at full force which made him stagger for a moment but he then recovered. The other wolfs just started to laugh at him because he was so small compared to them. Still Humphrey got up and did it again but this time he tried something different for in which he was running at them he jumped and landed on one of the wolfs back and bit down hard on his neck the wolf howled and began to try and shack him off but not realizing that he was losing his grip which he soon found out when the large black wolf jumped up and grabbed another one who pinned him by the neck and gave a quick twist with his mouth which made the wolf go limp.

The other wolfs soon tried to pin him to the ground again but learned that it was no easy task when you keep losing wolfs. Fang soon managed to take out three so far which he looked at the last two who had pinned him which they started to back away when he started to step towards them. They soon ran off and the others just looked at the situation getting worse now that the three guards had managed to take out three more and were now joining Humphrey and fang who were all looking at the leader of the other pack. The large wolf kept looking at the runt who managed to kill one of his alphas and managed to free the second in command which caused him more losses.

"Alright I have a deal for runt. You and me will fight and if you win I will release your leader and I will never attack again but if I win I get to kill him. What do you say?" The large wolf asked Humphrey who looked at scar who just looked at him which made Humphrey nod. "Agreed." He responded and the two began to circle one another.

"You would have made a great alpha if you were born here but I will admit that you took one of my alphas down is no easy task but I will not be so easy. I am the leader of that pack for a reason." The large wolf spoke as he circled again with Humphrey doing the same. "I tried to spare him but he gave me no choice. I regret that I did it but I had to for the safety of me and the others." Humphrey said to the large wolf which soon made his move bolting at him with one quick move. Humphrey dodged it but soon paid the price when his leg began to hurt badly.

"Looks like he gave you a wound there before he perished. This will be easy." The wolf spoke as he jumped again and managed to pin Humphrey to the ground and grabbed his neck. "Any last words?" He asked which Humphrey replied with a nod "Yes" he said using all his strength to push his head up and grabbed a hold of the large wolfs neck. "If I go your going with me." He said as applied a bit of pressure to show he was not bluffing. "Well played runt." The large wolf said and released his neck "You win. I don't wish to die today. I will keep my promise I will leave and never bother you again." he spoke in which Humphrey nodded and released the large wolfs neck.

"Release him." The large wolf said to the others who backed away allowing scar to stand "They are off limits understand. Anyone who is caught bothering them will answer to me personally. Now lets go." The large wolf said and began to leave when he stopped and looked back at Humphrey "Train him. He has potential." He spoke and turned back around again with the remaining wolfs following him into the thick tree line soon disappearing.

The group headed back into the main den checking on the rest of the wounded which soon headed to them to check their wounds. "Please take care of the guards first they will need more attention." Scar ordered which they said they were find but soon fell over and passing out from the blood loss. Humphrey helped the healers to move the three large wolfs to where the others were. Scar watched him when fang joined him and stared at him as well. "He did well. He belongs here." Fang spoke out loud which made scar nod "Agreed. We will train him in our ways. He has ensured our safety for now and it is the least we can do." Scar said to fang now looking at his friend "Have a den made for him when you can. We will train him once he is fully healed. I trust you can handle den guard or are you to banged up?" Scar said to his friend who just chuckled "I will do it go get some rest you will guard during the night." Fang said to which scar smiled and nodded.

Scar began to head to his den when he looked back to see all the pups talking to Humphrey who was smiling and laughing. He seemed that he almost belonged here "Humphrey may i have a word with you in my den." Scar shouted to which he nodded and began to limp his way towards him when he noticed one pup who was limping was heading in his direction and was about to pick him up but stopped when Humphrey picked him up and placed him on hid back as he continued to limp toward him. Scar made his way to meet Humphrey when he spotted the pup wagging his tail and shouted "Papa scar your ok!" which made him nod. He reached over and picked up the pup and placed him on his back "Yah I'm ok thanks to our new member Humphrey here." Scar said as he walked with Humphrey soon reaching the den.

They soon entered and scar placed the pup down genitally and sat down waiting for Humphrey to sit and they both looked at each other. "Now then. Humphrey thank you for protecting my pack and for also saving me. Without your help and courage me and the rest of us would be." He looked at the pup who just smiled and looked back to Humphrey "You know. So I would like to offer you into the pack. The choice is yours to make however for I will not force you." scar spoke which the pup looked at him now. Humphrey looked at scar and nodded "I would be honored to join." he said and pup began to wag his tail "Uncle Humphrey!" The pup said to him with a huge smile on his face. "Sure bud." Humphrey smiled and the pup got up and limped to sit next to him.

"Alright and as a token of our appreciation fang and I will train you to fight and you will have your own den here as well. It will take some time however but you are welcome to stay here until then or im sure you can share the main den with some of the females if you wish." Scar spoke and the pup tapped Humphrey with his paw "I can ask ma if it is ok if you want to stay with me and ma." The pup said which made Humphrey smile "Thanks bud. We might tomorrow but I think I will stay here tonight." Humphrey said to the pup which he made a sad face "But maybe papa scar will allow you to stay here tonight if you ask him and your mom too." Humphrey said to him which made him perk up and he headed for the door opening "I will go ask now I will be right back!" He yelled as he limped out of the den as fast as he could. "Is he your son if you don't mind me asking." Humphrey asked scar who shock his head

"No. He and his mother were former members of our first pack but were injured during the fight. I managed to bring them here and he was so small that most thought that he would not make it. I didn't believe it at all so I would check on them everyday until one day he opened his eyes and saw me and his mother and he called me papa. In a way I am like his father I have know him ever since and his mother is a good friend so I let him call me that. He is limping because he tried to follow me on a patrol and he tripped over a rock and hit a log, hard almost breaking his leg. You must be something special, you became his uncle right off the bat." Scar said with a smile.

After a few moments a wolf carrying a pup walked into the den and genitally set him down and looked at scar. "You spoil him to much." She said smiling and looked at the Humphrey and at the pup "This him?" She asked and he nodded wagging his tail hard "Yah that is uncle Humphrey." He said and limped over to sit next to him "So can I ma?" the pup asked to which she sighed "Alright just for tonight and come home in the morning ok?" She said to the pup which nodded and limped back to nuzzle her. "He is all yours. Have fun you three." She said as she walked out of the den. Humphrey and scar just chuckled a bit "Alright you two get some rest. I have night watch in a few hours so the den is yours."Scar said as he began to lay down and Humphrey got up and found a cool corner to lay on and layed down. The pup was now torn between to who to sleep next to. He then decided to stay with his uncle and leaned against him which made Humphrey smile and the curled around the pup to help keep him warm. They soon fell asleep with Humphrey finally feeling like he belonged to pack that wanted him.


	2. Chapter 2

A new allience

chapter two

It was now a year later with spring beginning to roll in with the leaves beginning to appear on the trees and thus meaning that the prey will be more available for the wolf packs. We find that two large wolfs hiding in some bushes stalking a caribou waiting for the right moment but was soon spooked by a branch snapping in the distance. The caribou took off running with a large wolf taking after it "Find what made that noise. I will catch lunch." The wolf said out loud which chasing after the caribou and the other large wolf bolted into the direction the noise came from. He reached a bush line and dove into it landing on whatever was there and too his surprise it was another wolf.

"What are you doing in our territory without permission. We made sure that it has a strong marking to ensure outsiders." The large wolf said to the wolf he had pinned to the ground.

Before the wolf could answer another large wolf that looked like a coyote colored appeared with a caribou on his back joined the others. "Well it looks like you caught the noise that spooked our lunch. Who is he?" The wolf asked.

"I was about to ask but you showed up before so now who are you?" The two wolfs looked at the wolf who was a dark brown look at the two and swallowed. "Never mind that what are you doing here?" The coyote colored wolf asked

"I'm on a scouting mission to find more territory for my pack. There are five of us now for scouting. I did not mean to trespass but we need more hunting grounds ours has about dried up." The brown wolf said trying to be honest with them for he was the one trespassing anyway.

"Scouts huh? What pack are you with?" The other large wolf asked to the brown wolf "The howlers sir." He responded and the two large wolfs looked at each other "I have not heard of them. Do you know them?" One asked the other who nodded "Yes you met the leader a year ago the one who gave you that." The wolf said to the other pointing to a scar across his left eye.

"Ah. Well I think its time to meet them then don't you think." The coyote colored wolf said to the other and looked at the brown wolf "You will call the others and take me to your pack leader understand?" to which the brown wolf only nodded "Good. Now then would you mind taking this to the den for me and tell fang to be on guard duty and check on the leader as well please." The wolf spoke to the other who nodded and placed the caribou on his back and disappeared in some bushes. The brown wolf now free stood up looking at the large wolf who smiled.

"Sorry about that. I have no intention of hurting you unless you attack first then things change. Now if you please call your friends." The wolf said and the brown wolf howled and soon more could be heard and soon four more wolf appeared soon spotting the large wolf.

"What is the meaning of this we need to keep searching." One of the other wolfs spoke but noticed the look of the large wolfs face. "The search is over for now considering that you are trespassing in our territory. So as such I must have a word with your leader so if you could please take me to him so I may have a word." the large wolf spoke to the one who spoke

"Never! We will go where we please anyway there are five of us and one of you. We could beat you easily." The wolf spoke which made the large wolf grin a little "Oh really. Well you are a confident one huh?" The large wolf said and leaned back and let out a loud howl and then returned his gaze to the wolf. Soon three more large wolfs appeared "You called boss?" one said which he nodded.

"Yes You three will becoming with me along with these fine wolfs to their pack so I may have a word." The large wolf said and the three nodded. "Now then lets get going now." The large wolf said and the five now realizing that they would be killed easy nodded and they soon headed for a nearby mountain. After a half hour they reached a path that went up the mountain which they followed and soon arrived to a large cave in the side of it with some more wolf outside. They approached the opening to be meet by large amount of wolfs who started to growl at the larger wolfs.

"How have you been runt?" A voice spoke up and the wolfs parted to revel a large wolf walk forward with a smile. "Not bad. Can't complain." The wolf said to him which the large wolf who smiled "That scar looks good on you. Reminds me of the old dog how's he doing?" The wolf spoke "He's better. That bear did a number on him but anyway I have a problem that you may be able to help fix may we come in?" The large wolf spoke to which he nodded "Yes come in but the muscle there must stay with these here understood?" The wolf spoke which he nodded "You heard him boys. Keep these guys company will you." The large wolf said which made the three wolfs nod.

The three large wolf sat down all watching the door and remain on alert in case they were needed. A dark brown wolf from earlier wanted to find out about the coyote colored wolf and headed for the three large wolfs who just looked at him. "D-do you mind if I ask you somethings about your leader." He asked a bit scared when they looked at each other and back at him.

"Sure we can do that to a certain amount. What is it you want to know?" One said getting up and moving to allow him to keep his watch but allowed the brown wolf to sit in front of them. The brown wolf relaxed a bit and sat down where the large one got up.

"Who is he and how does he know the leader?" The dark brown wolf asked "Well I am still kinda new to this pack but he is Humphrey the runt temporary pack leader. He knows your leader because they have fought many times. That is how he got that scar on his face." The large wolf said calmly and the brown wolf was surprised by that.

"He is a good leader. He has made our pack strong and we share peace with many other packs by giving some of our feeding grounds to those who were starving. However that doesn't mean that he is not tough. If a rival pack try's to take us out that is their mistake. Our training is brutal and harsh but it makes us strong." The wolf spoke to which the other two nodded "He must have been a alpha in his pack so why leave?" The brown wolf asked and the three large wolfs chuckled a bit "He was no alpha. He was a omega and a tiny one from what we heard that's why everyone calls him the runt." The large wolf spoke which made the brown wolf ever a bit more surprised by that.

"But you are alphas right?" the brown wolf asked the three and two shook their heads "Nope. Just me those two are omegas." The large wolf said pointing to the other two "Our pack does not have normal pack laws. There is one thought that we all follow." The wolf said looking at the brown wolf very seriously "We are a family. We must fight for all in the pack and will die to protect them." The wolf said looking to see Humphrey walking with the other wolf and soon joined the the three. "Now then lets head back, I have urgent business to discuss with the leader." Humphrey said looking at the three and turned to look at the dark brown wolf "Thank you for bringing me here without bloodshed. I do thank you." Humphrey said beginning to walk off with the three wolfs following him.

After some time Humphrey and the others reached their own den and walked into it with the three returning to guard duty and Humphrey heading into the main den when he was tackled by a bigger pup "UNCLE HUMPHREY!" the pup shouted from on top of him. "Hay Logan. How is papa scar?" Humphrey said to the pup who got off letting him stand up "Good. But he said he needs to talk to you. He said to tell you that it is important and to bring you to him when you get back." Logan said with a bit of a sad voice "Hay bud. Lets go see him huh? I'm sure you will help him feel better in no time." Humphrey said to Logan who perked up a bit "Sure lets go." Logan said and the two headed for the leaders den.

They soon arrived and walked in with scar looking up to see them and began to get up but had trouble but managed to get up and get into a sitting position. Logan ran into the den almost tripping and shouted "Papa scar!" which made scar smile a bit "Hay Logan you found your uncle huh?" Scar said looking at the pup who nodded "Sure did he just got back." Logan said looking up at him "Well thank you, but I need to talk to him alone so can you please go to your mom please?" Scar said to the pup which soon had a sad face and dropped his head low "Yes papa scar." Logan said turning around and headed for the main den

"Logan. You want to go hunting with me later?" Humphrey said which Logan's head perked up and looked at Humphrey "Really Uncle Humphrey, I can go?" Logan asked which he nodded "But you need to ask your mom first and if she says yes then find fang and tell him to be ready for dinner hunt and we can go ok?" Humphrey said to Logan who nodded and took off out the den to find his mother.

"You would make a great father Humphrey." Scar said to him which he just smiled "Now then. How did the hunt go?" scar asked "Very well. We managed to bag three large caribou and a few rabbits as well. We also had company from another pack scouting." Humphrey said which made scar just chuckle "That is nothing new now. Which pack was it?" scar asked now laying back down to make it easier on him "The howlers." Humphrey said which made scar let out a soft growl

"They are becoming a problem again." Scar said "Did you deal with the problem?" He asked and Humphrey nodded "Yes I talked to the leader and we may have a solution to the problem. A possible alliance." Humphrey said to scar who gave him a stern look "Well before that I have news as well. Humphrey you have been like a son to me ever since we met and you have proven yourself many times to all of us and I have discussed it with all the others and they agree that you will be the new pack leader. I have had enough of it, I am not getting any younger." scar laughed "You will lead this pack from now on and I will be here as a advisor for you." He spoke again

"Me? Pack leader? No, it should be fang sir he is your second in command." Humphrey said trying to find a way to make it more logical "I have asked him as well in case you would say no but even he said it should be you. I will not force you but I would like you to accept it." scar said looking at Humphrey who seemed to not know what to do "If I accept it you know that we will have to move to a bigger territory. We will keep growing and that is making us a treat to most even with the meeting with the howlers they have had a problem with a large rival pack beginning to intrude into their territory." Humphrey said to scar who just nodded "Yes. I have heard from our scouts that they have been marking right outside of ours. Where should we head then?" Scar asked "I would say west back to my former pack. Last I remember there were only two or three there before I left but now im not sure." Humphrey said

"Does this mean you accept?" Scar asked again looking at Humphrey who nodded "Yes but I must head to the west with the scouts to find a good spot large enough for us. Can you handle it until I get back. It shouldn't take more then two days at most." Humphrey said to which scar nodded "You can take the scouts after the hunt. Now then if that is all I must get some rest for the move and send a messenger to the howlers for a meeting." Scar said to which Humphrey nodded and headed out.

He soon was in the main den when Logan ran up to him followed by fang "Uncle Humphrey ma said it was ok because fang will be with us." Logan said to him with a huge smile "Alright then lets head out then huh?" Humphrey said and the three headed out for the night hunt. They soon returned after a few hours with a few caribou and some more rabbits with Logan even catching one himself which he carried proudly. They soon entered the main den putting the food down and Logan ran up to his mom with the rabbit in his mouth "Look ma uncle Humphrey helped me catch it!" Logan said proudly which his mother patted his head "Well that means you are hunter now huh?" His mother said which Logan jumped around happily when Humphrey joined the two

"Look uncle Humphrey I was showing mom my kill." Logan said to Humphrey who patted his head "That's right he did it all by himself." Humphrey said winking at his mother which she lightly chuckled "Now Logan I have to leave for a few days so can I ask you to take care of papa scar and the rest of the pack while I'm gone?" Humphrey said to him which he straighten up "Yes uncle Humphrey I will protect them." Logan said to him which he patted him again "That's my boy." he said turning around and headed back out of the main den followed by five other wolfs.

After hours of walking they soon reached a large open field next to a large mountains and began to search the area to make sure they were not trespassing and when they all returned to the main field they all gathered around Humphrey "All clean boss it seems that this area is free to be claimed." One wolf said to him which he nodded "Alright everyone spread out and begin marking our space for our territory and if you come across another packs howl and we will see who it is. Please be careful." Humphrey said and all the wolfs nodded and began to spread out.

It was now late and Humphrey along with the other scouts had marked a large enough area for the pack to explore and enough to guard easily and had soon joined back together in the field.

"Great job guys. It is late and too dark for us to head out so lets bunker down tonight and leave at first light. I will take first shift along with who ever wants while the others rest before its their turn. Understood?" Humphrey asked and they nodded "Good now get some rest." Humphrey said and they headed for the new cave to serve as their new den. After a few hours one wolf came out and dismissed Humphrey so he could rest to which he nodded and soon laided down and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A new guest

chapter three

The sun had barely had began to rise but Humphrey and the others where already up and headed back to the main pack location to which they knew would take a few hours to reach. He was always think about what happened to him and what has happened to his old pack but most of the time he wondered about him being the pack leader now. He had been the temporary leader since scar had gone against a bear on the last hunting party, Humphrey was there when it happened. The duo had been tracking caribou for hours but came up with nothing so they had come across a river during the trout spawning season and decided to catch a few for the pack but were soon interrupted by a bear which they could beat but it had managed to get the jump on them. The bear had managed to catch scar by surprise hitting him in the side hard sending him into a large rock hard breaking a couple of ribs and twisting a leg but he managed to fight thought the pain and jumped for the bear sinking his teeth near its neck but it was a huge bear and shook him loss taking a swipe at him but missing.

Humphrey noticed blood coming down the bears neck which made it even madder which scar made another jump landing again near its neck and bit down hard again with Humphrey now grabbing the other side and biting down hard the bear kept swatting at them but it was only making it worse for itself. After a few minuets the bear began to sway and finally fell over to which the pair applied more pressure until it stopped moving. They soon released it and scar soon fell over in pain to which Humphrey checked on him and noticed that he could not walk, he bent down to get a hold of scar to put him on his back which made him whine a bit but stopped when he was on Humphreys back. They headed back to the den with nothing but injures to show for it. Humphrey was brought back to the world when he picked up a smell which made him stop.

"What is it?" One wolf asked quietly which Humphrey put his nose higher in the air and sniffed and looked back down. "Howlers and lot of them. Lets go." Humphrey said starting to run with the others close behind. They soon reached the main den and what they saw made him stop in his tracks, the whole pack was there. The large pack leader soon appeared from the crowd and walked up to Humphrey "Well your back then runt?" The large wolf said smiling at him "Don't worry were not here to take you out we got a message for a meeting for a possible alliance so I figured bring everyone." The wolf said looking at his pack "Well then lets go see the leader then but you know the rules all of the females and pups inside and the rest on guard duty." Humphrey said to which the other wolf chucked a little.

"The rules never change huh? Alright you heard him." The large wolf said heading into the den with all the females and pups following him. "Scouts dismissed." Humphrey said to them to which they nodded and headed into the den to act as guards. Humphrey soon headed in walking past fang who looked at him and nodded to which Humphrey nodded back and headed to the leaders den where scar and the other wolf were talking. Scar noticed him and looked at him watching sit down before he spoke to him. "Everything in order?" Scar asked to which he nodded "Very well then let us begin. First I am no longer this packs leader but I am a advisor for him." Scar said pointing to Humphrey "Second this alliance is to be discussed calmly and with respect for everyone understood?" Scar said looking at the two who nodded. "Good. Now then leader what is the plan?" Scar said to Humphrey

Humphrey looked at the other wolf who looked at him "Alright I have found a new spot for my pack to grow to the west of here it is a couple of hours walk but it is manageable. To make this alliance to be permanent I will give you this territory for your pack as well as the hunting grounds but I must have your word that there will be no war between us or any threat of any kind. Understood?" Humphrey spoke in a serious tone looking at the other wolf "Well then that is a fine deal. I accept. There will be no war between us and will be allies." The older wolf said to Humphrey who nodded "Good. I must ask for one more condition before we leave. For my pack is large but I do not have enough guards to protect them during the move so I would ask if you could spare some till we reach our new territory with your permission of coarse." Humphrey said to the wolf who nodded "I shall send to dozen to ensure you are set up." The other wolf said.

"Very well then it is settled then. We will head out when everyone is ready." Scar said looking at Humphrey "I shall let them know we move soon." Scar said to which he limped his way out of the den to inform the others. "Before you leave runt, I have some information for you. That pack that keeps trespassing us is growing and will be a threat soon. Be careful." The other wolf said as he got up now heading out of the den

"You as well old friend." Humphrey said out loud which the other wolf nodded. After ten minuets everyone was ready to leave to which Humphrey was the first to show the way with some pups right behind him followed by the rest of his pack with his guards at his side and around his pack. It soon grew when two dozen more wolfs joined around his pack which made it look huge figure to which there were conversations from the pack both his pack and the other guards were talking. They walked for hours stopping to let them rest when they were almost there. After the break was over they moved on for another half hour and soon reached the marked territory they had laided out. Humphrey stopped and turned to face his pack.

"We have arrived, the main den is in the mountain to which I want the wounded,pups, and females to make yourself familiar with. Guards and hunters please group up in pairs and search the territory for food as well as trespassers. The rest of the guards thank you for helping us you can return now. Please thank the leader for me and tell him that if he needs anything you are more then welcome here." Humphrey spoke loudly to which everyone did what they were told and he headed for the main den to check on his pack.

After a few hours his pack was becoming familiar with the new territory, the scouts along with the hunters had soon showed up with fresh kill from their new hunting grounds. Humphrey smiled at the food coming in for his pack. They soon walked past him with one stopping looking at him. "Sir there is a large hunting ground not far from here. We have marked it with a strong scent to let if any other packs that it belongs to us." The wolf said to which Humphrey nodded "Good work. Go feast and rest you have earned it." Humphrey said to which the wolf smiled and nodded "Thank you sir." The wolf said heading into the den leaving Humphrey to sit and watch the field from a large rock. What he saw was something beautiful to him, his pack was safe,had food coming in, and no other packs have been seen yet.

"You did well Humphrey. This spot is almost perfect." A voice said from behind him "I think you could have done better." Humphrey said still looking over his pack now and caught in the corner of his eye scar who managed to limp his way to sit next to him.

Scar laughed a little "Nonsense. This was a great idea and I am so proud that I have left the pack to you. I know they will be safe for when I am gone." Scar said now leaning back to take in the air and let it out "Ahh the air is even better here as well." Scar said to which made the two chuckle a bit. "Come it has been a long day and even you need food and rest." Scar said getting up and heading into the den and Humphrey took a large breath and let it out but he noticed that there was a faint smell in it. "Its probably nothing but I will put up night guards at the entrance and around it." Humphrey said to himself and headed toward the den when a pup tackled him to the ground "Uncle Humphrey!" The pup said to which Humphrey knew it was Logan.

"Hay buddy. You like the new place?" Humphrey said getting up and headed into the den with Logan following "Its great! Are you going to get something to eat?" Logan asked to Humphrey who looked back "Sure. I am a bit hungry. lets go eat." Humphrey said and tapped him genitally "Tag!" Humphrey said now walking a bit faster so the pup could keep up which they soon reached where the whole pack was eating and some wolfs moved from next to scar where Humphrey sat down watching Logan put his head down knowing that eating with the pack leader was only for his mate and his own pups. "Logan come and eat with me." Humphrey said to the wolf which the pup looked at his mom and she nodded to which he calmly walked to sit between papa scar and uncle Humphrey which had begone eating and Logan looked at the other pups who were a bit angry but some ignored it knowing that he had no father wolf growing up and became like the adopted son to scar. Logan soon began eating looking up at scar and Humphrey who smiled between bits and noticed that fang had approached Humphrey to whisper in his ear to which he nodded.

"Please put you know who on lookout and I'm sorry to ask but will you please...you know at the main den." Humphrey said moving his head to signal that a pup was there which fang let a soft chuckle. 'No problem." Fang said as he smiled at Logan who smiled back with a bit of blood and meat still on his mouth which made him chuckle a bit. "Well eating with the big guys now huh?" Fang asked Logan who nodded excitedly "Good. Then maybe you can help with the hunts when you are a bit bigger." Fang said smiled again and began to turn around and headed for the main den entrance "I shall have some food brought for you. Please be careful." Humphrey said still eating which made fang smile to himself and continued on.

After the feast the sun had gone down and darkness began to take over with most of the pups now heading to lay down. Logan had began to nod from eating so much and he knew that he had to sleep. Scar smiled at the scene and picked up the pup genitally to not to wake him "I will take him home. You are heading out then I take it." Scar asked which Humphrey nodded "A new pack has been getting close to us and our food source. I will be back with the hunters in a few hours to check the situation. Please be careful. Fang and the others are outside in case." Humphrey said to which scar nodded "Alright leader." Scar said now walking off with Logan and Humphrey headed for the entrance where his two large hunting party's were waiting "Lets go." Humphrey said running in front followed by the 12 wolfs.

They ran for a bit where they stopped to smell the air which the scent was still faint but it was not theirs. They all nodded at each other and followed the scent a bit more stealthy to maybe catch the intruders but they soon arrived at a spot near a creek where fresh prints where found heading back in the other direction. "We missed them sir." One said to Humphrey who nodded "Indeed. We must step up patrols which I will personally see to. For now lets head back." Humphrey said with the others following behind to which they soon disappeared.

"Well that was close huh?" A wolf said to the other tan colored wolf "Yah. But we must inform the leader of our find." the other said which they nodded and headed back to their own territory. They soon arrived at their pack to which they headed into the main den. "Leaders. We have urgent news." One said from the entrance of the den.

A large red colored wolf began to growl "This better be important to wake us up." The red wolf said rolling to the other side. A tan female got up and headed for the main entrance "What news-...Do you have" she asked between yawns. "Leader we have found another pack. " The other wolf spoke which made her go a bit wide eyed "How big and how far?" The tan wolf asked a bit more at attention "We don't know about the whole pack but they had two large hunting party's with them. They are just dew west past two main creeks that we were going to make for future use but they beat us to it." The wolfs put there heads down in shame "We are sorry leader."The wolfs said to her but she patted them on the shoulders "I'm sure you made the right deceition. Please return to your post. I have much to discuss with my mate as well as the elders." She said to the two who nodded and walked off but one stopped remembering something that seemed important.

"Umm leader, I forgot to tell you we managed to spot the pack leader. A huge wolf who looked like a coyote but I may have been seeing things in the dark." The wolf said now walking off again with his friends. The tan wolf just thought about what he just said but she knew it could not be him." A pack leader that is unheard of." She thought now returning to where her mate was who was asleep again and she layed awake with her thoughts. "Could it be?" She thought


	4. Chapter 4

The new rival

chapter four

We find the sun rising on the horizon bringing light but it was early, real early that dew was still on the grass in the massive field what was filled with the two dozen hunter wolfs with Humphrey now walking out of the den and looked down. "Alright. One hunting party will hunt for food and the other including me will be with the others on patrol. Please hunt in pairs to avoid ambushes and fight to the death if one is in trouble. That does not mean to go ever board on a killing frenzy got it?" Humphrey said to all of the wolfs in the field "Yes sir." They all said "Good and please take care of each other. Lets head out." Humphrey said jumping from the large rock landing on another and finally landed on the ground "Ha. Better then last time huh?" Humphrey said which made some snicker. They soon split up with one heading for the hunting grounds and the others following Humphrey but they seem to have formed around him acting as shields.

Across the two streams and past a few fields the pack was beginning to wake with the leaders to be the first to exits the den looking down at the pack waiting for orders. "Please go about your normal business. I will need the hunters to hunt for food while the others who have nothing to do and can fight please join us at the edge of the territory." The large group of wolfs did what they were ordered with a medium amount of the pack heading for the edge of the territory. The old pack leader named Winston followed by his mate named eve with their other daughter Lilly behind them.

"What is with the whole gathering a huge amount of wolfs. You almost look like you are going to war." Winston asked looking at his daughter "Father. The scouts have found another pack nearby near that hunting grounds we were going to use for the winter." Kate said to him who just looked at the pack and back at Kate. "Are you sure that is a good idea sweetie? We may loss a lot of wolfs to this action. How many do they have?" He asked to which she put her paw to her head "I don't know. The scouts found them last night. He reported at least two hunting party's." Kate said to him

"Don't worry. This pack can't be that strong. Us eastern wolfs are strong alphas and the western wolfs are strong as well. We will beat them easy." The red wolf said now joining his mate Kate with a smile. "Oh is that right then, If you loss a single wolf today I will rip your tail off and make you eat it. Understand Garth?" Eve spoke up from next to Winston who just looked at her with a bit of a surprised look.

"understood ma'am" Garth said with a swallow to get that lump from his throat and looked at Kate "lets get going then." Garth said to Kate who nodded "Wait you two. Bring Lilly as well, I'm sure that Garth the large strong wolf can protect her and Kate you will need to teach her how to fight properly." Eve said with a evil smile towards Garth who almost backed up "Yes ma. Lilly come on with us." Kate said to which a solid white wolf appeared from the corner "Yes Kate." Lilly said with her head a bit low having to listen to her sister who was now pack leader.

The three soon headed down toward the where the most of the pack was and began to head in the direction of the other pack. Kate slowed down to walk next to her sister "hay Lilly. How have you been?" Kate asked her sister who just shrugged "The same as usual. Being a omega and all but I really get lonely because of you know..And I don't get to see you as much being the pack leader and all." Lilly still looking at the ground. Kate looked at her sister with sadness, she was just a empty shell now since that day. It was also true about the pack leader she could not see her as much so they grew apart. Kate looked at her sister again and leaned over to whisper in her ear softly.

"Hay I am not sub post to tell you this but the other pack that we are going after, my scouts said that the leader was a coyote colored wolf." Kate said to her which made a small smile appear on her face "You really think its him this time?" Lilly asked looking at her sister who just shrugged "I don't know but maybe we will find out in a bit." Kate said to her which soon speed up to rejoin her mate who was more focused to getting to the fight.

Across the field and past the two rivers the first hunting pack had managed to find some food and headed back to the den to drop it off but returned to join the other hunting party which they soon found with Humphrey smelling the air "They are coming back but there is a problem." Humphrey said to the other wolfs who just looked at him "They are coming with a lot of their pack." Humphrey said to which made the other wolfs begin to offer plans which that made Humphrey just shook his head but a idea came to his head, he put his nose up again to smell and he smiled now looking at the wolfs who gave him a questionable look. Humphrey soon began to put the pieces together and finally had a plan.

"We are going to ambush them." Humphrey said with a evil smile "Do you know a gully of some sort to which we could funnel them and trap them on both sides?" Humphrey asked and the other wolfs all smiled "Yah I know of one near the hunting grounds its a narrow passage." One said which made the others smile more. They were now almost itching for a fight now with Humphrey feeling the same. "Good lets go and mark the area so they can follow." Humphrey said as he soon took off now following the wolf who knew the way. After about ten minuets or so they reached the gully which Humphrey looked at it "Perfect." He said to them who were getting so warmed up that they couldn't almost control it.

After a few more moments the trap was set and they all looked at Humphrey "Alright. I will meet them on one end with four of you the rest on the other end but wait till they are all inside the gully got it?" Humphrey asked to which they nodded "Now two things, one we are going for the leaders of the pack which made the others only grin more. Second no killing understand?" Humphrey said now stepping forward "I will kill those who betray my orders understand?" Humphrey said which made some nod. Humphrey was the pack leader for a reason now but he could fight now. Quiet well now and when he got serious that was the end of it.

Humphrey smelled the air and noticed that they were getting closer "Now then positions." Humphrey said with a serious tone "Be stealthy and spring it when they are all in there." Humphrey said again to which they all nodded now a bit calmer from the treat.

After a few moments Kate and the rest of the pack have followed the scent and soon noticed that it was a perfect spot of a ambush. "Well he is smart." Kate said looking at the gully but Garth was wanting a fight "Yah so lets spring it, we could find the leader in there." Garth said stepping forward with some of the pack following. He soon entered the edge of the gully when he looked up it to spot a group of wolfs sitting on the other side smiling. Garth noticed the look that he had and went running after the wolf who didn't move. Soon he arrived at Humphrey and jumped at him but was pushed to the ground under Humphrey. "One down, two more to go." Humphrey said out loud which made the others beside him chuckle. Kate noticed that Garth had not come back and Kate was now getting worried.

"GARTH!" Kate howled into the gully which soon reached him "KATE! HE IS HERE THE LEADER I-" but was cut short when Humphrey put some pressure on his throat "Its grownup time ok barf?" Humphrey said which Garth was soon struggling for air which Humphrey let up a little to allow him to breath "Look I know your out there. I have your little pup of a mate. I just want to talk understand?" Humphrey said which echoed for Kate to hear "Alright I will talk." Kate said steeping forward "I am not a fool. I would like all the pack leaders please." Humphrey said which made Kate look around "I am the only other one here." Kate said a bit angry which made Humphrey sigh "Boys if you could please find the other leader and bring her." Humphrey said which made Kate step back.

Suddenly six large wolfs appeared from behind some rocks which walked up to Kate who had to look up at one. "Please come along. We will not hurt you we are under strict orders" the wolf said to Kate who was frozen. Some of the other pack had began to approach which made the large wolf growl. Humphrey hearing it just sighed "Alright keep him pinned. I will go myself." Humphrey said to the other wolfs which one came up to Humphrey and took his position still keeping him pinned which Humphrey stepped forward thought the gully and soon appeared in front of everyone.

Kate looked at the wolf to which made her turn her head a bit "Humphrey?" She asked to him which he nodded "Yes but we have no time for that for we have bigger issues that will need to be discussed." Humphrey said to Kate with a serious tone "We have marked this hunting ground for my pack. By all rights since it was not marked it was free space to be taken I have took it for my pack." Humphrey said to Kate who was still in shock.

"Yes by all rights that is far game but we needed this ground for when the winter would hit us so we could have food." Kate said to Humphrey who nodded in understanding "I fully understand but I have not taken all of it for I have left a good bit free for future use but you are free to take it but I ask that you stay on your side of it. Understand?" Humphrey said to Kate who smiled a bit at him

"However you are only one half of it you have that mate of yours who must agree with it as well. Lets see what he had to say huh? Release him and send him this way and please join me." Humphrey said towards to the gully which echoed to which the wolf got off Garth and motioned his head to the entrance. "You don't tell me what to do!" Garth said to the wolf who just smiled and looked at the others who now joined him "You were saying?" The wolf said to which Garth just huffed and headed for the entrance. They soon appeared to which Garth walked past Humphrey with a growl which made him only smile "Your pride took a blow huh? Maybe if you used your head a bit more like Kate you would have not landed in that situation." Humphrey said to him as he joined Kate turning around growling loudly "You shut up! You caught me off guard is all. The nest time we fight I will not hold back!" He shouted which made the other large wolfs all stand up in attack position behind Humphrey "Quiet mutt you should listen to him that mouth of yours is going to get in trouble." One said out loud which Humphrey put up a paw

"He had a right to speak as he wishes but for now I would like for you to return to your pack with this deal to discuss with the elder who I assume is doing well?" Humphrey said to Kate who nodded "Good to hear" Humphrey said to her and was about to walk off when he spotted a solid white wolf behind Kate on the edge of the crowd "Well then I can see someone has grown from the last time we saw each other." Humphrey said out load looking at Lilly who soon returned the look "Kate as acting pack leader if I give you one of my high ranked members for a trade would you accept till the meeting is called?" Humphrey said looking at Kate who looked at him "I sub pose we could do that this once." Kate said to him but was interrupted when Garth jumped in front of her "I don't approve of that Kate. It is a trap for them to catch us by surprise." Garth said with a light growl in his tone

"Look at that he used his head for once. It would have if I didn't offer something in return for trade and it will be only temporary till the meeting. Good on you for coming up with that however." Humphrey said to him which he smiled at him which made Garth only get angrier but Kate steeped forward past Garth "Very well. What is your offer?" Kate said to which Humphrey looked at one wolf and nodded who howled a loud howl which echoed. After a few moments five wolfs showed up walking up to Humphrey "Yes leader?" One asked to him which he looked at Kate "Take your pick." Humphrey said to which she looked at him

She looked over the large wolfs until she landed of a solid black one "He will do." Kate said pointing at him which made him look at Humphrey "Well fang I will need you to go with them for now as a bit of good faith while I take one of theirs." Humphrey said to him which made him make his eyes narrow and Humphrey used his eyes to make a motion towards Lilly to make the statement clear which made him smile a bit and nod "Very well. I expect that I will not be there long." Fang said looking at Kate who nodded "No, it is just till we can have a meeting soon." Kate said to him which he nodded and headed over to where Lilly was and sat next to her leaning down to whisper in her ear "Please be nice to him for he is a good leader. Also don't have to much fun." He said leaning up which Lilly looked at him with a little blush and nodded

"Now then I believe it is my turn to pick one of yours then?" Humphrey said to Kate who nodded to him "But I have no council here for you to pick from." Kate said to him which he put up his paw to think "That is a problem then. Alright I shall take Lilly then." Humphrey said to her which Kate made a unsure face "I will protect her personally and I will deal with your mothers wraith at the meeting. I assure you she will be safe." Humphrey said to Kate who looked at Lilly "Is that ok with you?" to which she nodded "Yes I will do it." She said walking past her sister with almost a bit of her old self showing which made Kate smile a little until she reached where Humphrey was to which he was huge compared to her which he looked down smiling at her and in a soft tone he spoke "Hay Lilly it is good to see you."

Lilly smiled a bit looking at the other wolfs around them who only nodded to her and Humphrey turned his gaze back to Kate "Alright. We will have a messenger to be sent when we have reached our offer and date for the meeting." Humphrey said to Kate who nodded "One more thing. His name is fang and a good friend as well as a great hunter use him well. If any harm is to come of him there will be consciousnesses understand?" Humphrey said to Kate with a very serious tone which made her a bit scared at who he had become. She nodded to which fang nodded as well with a smile "Take care. Fight till the end." Fang said to Humphrey who smiled and nodded "To you as well." Humphrey responded and they soon headed off to the den with all the wolfs surrounding Humphrey and Lilly as they walked off.

"We must return to discuss today's events with father." Kate said to Garth who only watched them leave with anger in his eyes and still growling "Garth let it go. We need to head back." Kate said turning around stopping looking at Garth who finally joined her with his head full of anger from a hurt pride. "He beat me? That shouldn't happen he was a omega and still is but I should have won by that logic." Garth said lightly to which Kate brushed against him "He caught off guard remember?" Kate said to him which made him brighten up "Yah your right Kate I could beat him. Next time I will you watch." Garth said to Kate which she smiled "Yah I will watch." Kate said out loud (Get you tail handed to you) she thought to herself and they headed back walking next to each other.


	5. thanks

Big thank you

I would like to thank all those who have viewed and reviewed my first fanfic. I know that this has been a different kinda story but I really just wanted to post it for those who love different pairings and all.

If you liked the fanfic so far I will be posting chapter 5 soon I have to proofread it and all so it should be soon. Again I DO NOT OWN alpha and omega.

Thank you all and please reivew. You helping me, helps you to get the story as you want it.


	6. Chapter 5

A new friendship

chapter five

Humphrey and Lilly were out front of the wolfs who were following them until he stopped and looked at them. "I can handle it from here please return to your post and inform the rest of the pack we have a guest and send the hunting party for dinner." Humphrey said to the wolfs which looked at Lilly and back at him and nodded and headed ahead of them leaving the two alone.

"There that's better. How have you been Lilly? I know me leaving was hard on you along with the others. I am truly sorry." Humphrey said putting his head a little low from his shame. Lilly looked at him and smiled a bit "Its alright Humphrey. I know that you really had nothing back then after losing Kate. I understand now." Lilly said to him using a paw to pull up his head "It really is ok Humphrey." She said to him which he nodded

"But look at you now. Your huge now with a scar and now the leader of a pack as well. How did that happen." Lilly asked him which he chuckled a bit "That is a REALLY long story for another day. Come we are almost at the den, they should not attack you but stay near me ok?" Humphrey said to her which she blushed a little turning her head to not let him see it. She was embarrassed now because Humphrey was still himself but better. He had muscle, a rugged face with a scar that made it only seem more attractive to her, and he was the leader of a pack. It was the whole package now.

"I understand." She said scooting closer to him almost rubbing against him which made him feel something jump inside his chest. Humphrey looked at Lilly again looking at her to see how much she had grown and she looked beautiful to him. Like a angle in a wolfs body was almost leaning against him.

"Alright then. Lets head out but first let me show you around. Check out the place see if you like it since I can't get a honest opinion from my pack." Humphrey said with a slight chuckle "Well alright I promise to be honest about it." Lilly said to him with a smile and the two began touring the territory from the hunting grounds to finally reaching the large field with the den in the mountain. "What do you think?" Humphrey asked to Lilly who shrugged "Its nice but it feels like its missing something you know." Lilly said to Humphrey who nodded "I would agree but the best hasn't been shown yet." Humphrey said to Lilly looking at her "Lets go. I'm sure you will love it." Humphrey said walking to the den with Lilly following him. Humphrey noticed a purple flower like the one he gave to her and Kate on Kate's wedding day to which he stopped to pretend to scratch when Lilly looked at him. "Sorry I will be right there I just have a scratch that has been bugging me." He said which made her laugh and looked around the field to which Humphrey picked the flower as stealthy he could putting in his hair behind his ear. He soon joined her and they walked to the rock in front of the den looking over the large field with all the colors making it very colorful.

"Wow." Lilly said looking at the field sitting on the rock next to Humphrey "Its beautiful isn't it?" Humphrey said out loud which Lilly nodded "Yes, this makes it better." Lilly said looking at Humphrey "Its not even the best part yet. Look." He said motioning his head to the distance where the sun began to set with all the colors of the field melted with the falling sun making the entire sky and field almost matching. "This is the best part." Humphrey said looking at the sunset letting out a relieved sigh. "This is the best part. It is really special Humphrey." Lilly said to Humphrey looking at him which he looked at her to which made him feel the same feeling again in his chest. She was now being colored from the setting sun which made her look even more gorgeous. "Yah but something is still missing." Humphrey said pretending to scratch a itch pulling out the flower and pushed up her hair from covering her lavender eyes and placed the flower to which it held up the hair.

"There that's better" he said looking at her with a smile "You look beautiful." He said to her which made her blush "Thanks Humphrey." Lilly said not looking at him because she was blushing hard to which he noticed and only pretended to not to notice. "Lets get something to eat huh?" Humphrey said breaking the tension to which Lilly nodded and the two headed into the den with her really close to him which made her a bit relaxed when they passed some guards who looked at Humphrey and nodded. They soon made there way to where the pack was eating and some stood to let him sit and Lilly followed suit sitting so close to Humphrey that made some of the females smile at Humphrey who just sighed and continued eating. They soon had finished their meal and were heading to Humphreys den when he was tackled by a pup.

"Uncle Humphrey your back!" the pup said getting up from him to let him stand "Hay Logan boy you are getting better and catching me off guard. How's papa scar?" Humphrey asked to which Logan just bounced around Humphrey "He's doing great he can run a little now and we played tag." Logan said now stopping in front of Lilly "Who is this uncle Humphrey? She is pretty." Logan said which made Lilly smile at him "I'm Lilly and I am a old friend of your uncle." Lilly said petting Logan on the head which he wagged his tail "Oh I like her uncle Humphrey she is so nice." Logan said looking at Humphrey who just chuckled "She is and she will here for a little while so make sure to be nice understand?" Humphrey said to Logan who nodded.

The den was now full of his pack with pups playing and den mothers talking about random things but mostly about how the pack leader found a mate. Humphrey, Lilly, and Logan were talking but it was getting late and they were all starting to get tired and they soon were joined by scar who came to check on Humphrey when he spotted a female wolf with him. He soon joined the three standing next to Humphrey who looked at him to which he smiled at him. "What is that all about?" Humphrey asked to scar who just shook his head "Nothing. Who is this lovely lady with you?" Scar said to Humphrey who soon picked up on what he was smiling about "Ahh you to huh? This is Lilly a old friend and our guest till a meeting can be called with her sisters pack about the hunting grounds." Humphrey said to him which he nodded

"It is very nice to meet you. My name is scar and the former pack leader." Scar said bowing to her which lilly bowed back "Its a pleasure. Now then it's getting late I think you two need rest I can handle things from here on." Scar said to Humphrey with a grin which made him huff a little "Alright but if there is trouble come and get me fang is not here." Humphrey said to scar "Ahh that explains it. I will." Scar said to the two which began to turn around but were stopped by Logan how ran up in front of them "Uncle Humphrey can I stay with you tonight?" Logan asked to him "You know the rules." Humphrey said to which Logan ran off to find his mother and scar watched the pup run off "Humphrey a word please?" Scar said to him which he turned around walking up to him

"She is a keeper. Don't mess this up." Scar said in a low voice to make sure Lilly could not hear which Humphrey just sighed and scar patted him on the shoulder "I approve of her." Scar said again now waving to Lilly "Nice to meet you." He said waving and walking off which Lilly waved back and watched Humphrey walk back to her with a little annoyed look "Are you ok?" Lilly asked to him which he looked up and smiled "Oh yes I'm fine just leader stuff is all. Shall we?" Humphrey said using his paw to show the way and the two headed for his den and they soon laid down when a pup came running in almost tripping "Ma said it was ok after I asked but she said you need alone time but I asked why but said it was ok." Logan said walking up to Humphrey getting comfy leaning against him for warmth. Humphrey just chuckled at what he said shaking his head looking at Lilly who was blushing again but was now shivering. "Sorry I have not got to finding a warm spot in here yet." Humphrey said standing up and bent down to pick up Logan and headed for where Lilly was laying.

He placed Logan down genitally and laid next to Lilly to help keep her warm and Logan returned to laying next to Humphrey and was soon asleep. "He is a sweet pup. A uncle huh that mean you have had pups?" Lilly asked to which Humphrey blushed a little and shook his head "No I haven't even found a mate yet just haven't found the right one yet. I have know him since he was little and scar is kinda like a adopted father. I meet him after I joined the pack and I just became his uncle. I don't mind it." Humphrey saying to Lilly who smiled "How about you. Any pups?" Humphrey asked Lilly who blushed hard and shook her head "No. I am like you haven't found the right one yet." Lilly said looking at Humphrey who smiled at her "You will find them I'm sure." He said to her which she smiled back "Thanks Humphrey. I've missed this talking with you like nothing has happened." Lilly said to him "I have missed everyone but I knew that you would take it hard but I have missed this so much. Thank you Lilly." Humphrey said to her rubbing his face against hers which made her blush "Lets get some sleep." He said laying his head down and closing his eyes which Lilly just smiled at the notion and finally followed suit.

Back at the other pack

Kate and the rest of the pack made it back with Kate and Garth heading for the den which they reached and she turned around "Thank you everyone. You may go." She said in a caring tone to them which they all separated going in their own directions. They entered the cave to be meet by Winston and eve who had a demanding look "What happened? You found the other pack?" Winston asked Kate which she nodded "Yes. We have business to discuss in the morning and also to expect a messenger soon." Kate said to him which he nodded but noticed that eve was looking around for something "What is it eve?" he asked now facing her "Where is Lilly?" She asked in a calm tone

"About that she is with the other pack bu-" Kate started but was cut short when eve jumped towards Garth landing on him growling angrily "You were sub post to protect her!'" She shouted at him "MOM! She is ok they will not hurt her for he is protecting her personally and would never hurt her." Kate said to eve who was still on top of Garth with anger on her face "How can I trust they won't kill her." Eve asked looking at Kate now "He will never do such a thing to a guest nor a friend" A voice said near the entrance "Oh and you are who exactly?" Eve asked to the voice "Well I believe it is manners to at least give permission for others to enter the leaders den." The voice said which made Winston look at eve "He has a point. Please enter." He said to the voice which a large black wolf walked in

"Thank you sir." Fang said with a bow to Winston which he nodded "Now I believe introductions are the custom about now. I am fang , it is a pleasure to meet you." he said looking at Winston who smiled "Now then, as a representative from my pack as well a insurance for you daughter safety he assigned me to assist this pack." Fang said looking at eve who got off Garth and made her way to fang stopping in front of him "I will believe it when I see her again till then, you watch yourself." eve said to him which he nodded "I understand mam." He said bowing to her which she smiled a bit "You are very respectful and polite but I know that there is a other side of you. I like you." She said walking back to join her mate

"You could learn somethings from him about respect Garth." Eve said looking at him which he lowered his head "Yes mam." He said softly "You have a very impressive pack if I may say." Fang said to the older wolfs "Thank you. I believe you have a good leader which I would like to meet." Winston said to fang who bowed again "Thank you sir. Yes I believe he is a very good one enough that I would fight to the end with him. That is the one code we live by." Fang said to Winston who was a bit surprised by the conviction

"May I ask what that code would be?" Eve asked with a peek of interest "Yes mam, The code is that we fight together till the end. We will die to protect what we hold dear. That is the one and only rule of the pack." He said looking at her "I very much like this wolf the more I hear about him." Eve said looking at her mate who nodded "I would also like to say that you have done a amazing job training your daughter. She is very impressive herself but has much to learn but she will be a great leader." He said looking at her and winked at her so that her parents couldn't see which made her smile and he looked back to the older wolfs

"Thank you. She gets it from my side and her smarts from her father." Eve said looking at Winston who laughed "Yes dear." he said between the laughs "Now then, if I may ask to where may I stay?" Fang asked to the older wolfs "Oh that is right you can stay in the guest den. Kate can show you when you are ready." Eve said looking at Kate who nodded "Thank you for your hospitality. I am under orders to assist the pack leader with whatever is needed to be done." Fang said to the older wolfs who just smiled "I wish that you were in this pack you would be a great alpha." Eve said to him which he laughed a little "Thank you for the complement but I am actually a omega in my old pack, but that is for another time. I will be heading off then goodnight." Fang said to the older wolfs bowing to them again and looked at Kate who nodded at began to lead the way with Garth and fang following.

"A omega? Him? that is impossible, he is huge." Eve said looking at Winston who just shrugged "It is surprising but even so he is very respectful and polite." He said to her which she nodded "Yes. I really have high hopes toward his leader." She said to him "Indeed. Lets head off to bed we will find out soon." Winston said to eve turning toward their den with the hopes that peace will be ensured of their pack.

 **sorry it took awhile to post this chapter had to proofread and all which I'm sure I may have misspelled or even have the wrong word entirely lol. Anyway again I DO NOT own alpha and omega and Thank you all for the views and the reviews. It was more then I was expecting so please if you want please review and Have a good time reading.**


	7. Chapter 6

The new leader

chapter six

The sun had begun to rise in the valley to which Humphreys pack had begun to rise except for its pack leader himself. Lilly began to stir a little which made Humphrey to begin to wake but something was wet against his nose which he thought was odd but he then remembered that Logan had slept with him so it must have been him. Lilly felt the same but began to open her eyes to which she noticed that her nose was touching Humphreys which made her blush a lot and was about to pull away when Humphrey sensing Lilly up he began to open his eyes to notice that they were kissing at this point which they were now both blushing. Humphrey pulled away a bit embarrassed from it "Sorry about that." Humphrey said to her which she smiled a little "Its ok." Lilly said blushing still turning to look around the den. Humphrey was about to stand but noticed that he and Lilly were wrapped together for warmth which Lilly soon noticed as well "Oh sorry let me just-" Lilly said beginning to stand up with Humphrey trying to stand up as well. They soon managed to stand with Humphrey beginning to walk out the den but was caught off guard when Lilly tripped over a rock to which she reached for him and pulling him down as well. Humphrey had closed his eyes when he fell and he hit his head and was rubbing it now opening his eyes and he again Lilly and him were kissing. "Sorry Humphrey, I really didn't mean it I-" she was cut off by Humphrey from him putting a finger on her mouth

"Its alright. Now let me help you, we have a long day today." Humphrey said standing up and holding out a paw to pull Lilly up. She reached up a grabbed his paw blushing a little "Thank you. Your very sweet." Lilly said to him which he only smiled "Of coarse, I would help any beautiful lady any day." He said to her which she blushed

"Now then lets get some food and I can send a message to your pack to inform them I will be heading that way soon." Humphrey said to her leaning down and picking up Logan who was still half asleep and putting him on his back. "Well I wish you could come back to the pack that way we could hang out all the time." Lilly said lowering her head

The two were heading toward the main den to join the rest of the pack "I wish I could but I have a pack to look after now but you have your parents,Kate, Garth and the others to talk to right?" Humphrey said with a caring tone. Lilly shook her head "I do have my parents but they are more concerned about the pack, Kate is busy with the pack along with Garth, and the others I can play with but I am the other pack leader sister so I can't get hurt or do anything fun." Lilly said with a sad voice "This has been the most I have talked to anyone really." She said with tears beginning to form. Humphrey noticed them and he leaned over and gave her a little nuzzle and licked a tear away

"I will have to fix that then, I hate to see such a beautiful lady cry." Humphrey said to her which she looked at him to which he smiled at her "I will come up with something at the meeting but please do not be sad." Humphrey said to her with a caring tone to which Lilly's face beginning to grow sad again "Thank you Humphrey." She said to him which she gave him a quick nuzzle which made him blush a little. They soon arrived to which Humphrey grabbed Logan from his back and genitally placed him down and gave him a little nudge to wake him

"Logan its time to get up bud." Humphrey said to the pup who's eyes began to open "Morning uncle Humphrey." Logan said in a low tired voice "Morning bud its time to eat." Humphrey said grabbing a piece of caribou placing it in front of him which he nodded and reached of it falling asleep again to which Humphrey just snickered and picked him up again and grabbed the meat and headed for his mother which she looked at her pup and just sighed a little. Lilly watched the scene from the other side of the eating area when a large wolf walked up and sat next to her.

"Good morning Lilly sleep well?" The wolf asked her which she turned to look at him to see it was scar. "Yah thank you for asking." She said to him which he smiled "Your welcome. What do you think of Humphrey?" Scar asked her while looking at Humphrey talking with Logan's mother "He is a great leader and friend sir." Lilly said to him which he shook his head "That is not what I mean little one, I mean what do you really think of him?" He asked her again but he turned to face her

"I don't understand sir." Lilly said trying her best to lie "Little lady, you can not lie very well. What I want to know is if you have feelings for him." Scar said looking at her which she blushed heavily and she shook her head "No sir." She said to him which he laughed "You can't fool this old wolf, I know you do for I have seen the way he cares for you. Why fight the truth?" Scar asked her a little more seriously which made Lilly think "Sir I am a omega from another pack, and pack law says-" Lilly said but was interrupted by him holding up a paw "I know the law, but here it does not apply here. Alpha and omegas are free to be with who they want to be with. Humphrey realized that law was stupid and unacceptable so he got rid of it. My mate was a omega." Scar said to Lilly which he stood up "Don't fight it little one, also you will make a fine mate for him so please take care of him." Scar said now walking off leaving Lilly to think "Why am I fighting it?" Lilly asked to herself

Humphrey soon joined Lilly after telling a wolf to deliver the message to announce he would arrive soon. "Lilly you ok?" Humphrey asked her looking a little concerned which she snapped out of her daze "I'm fine Humphrey." She said now grabbing some meat and began to eat "OK I will be right back ok I need a breath of fresh air." Humphrey said getting up and headed for the main entrance but stopped "Would you like to join me?" He asked her which she stopped and looked at him and nodded. "Well alright but you may want to swallow that." Humphrey said with a chuckle which she did and blushed a little. The two now headed for the rock they sat at to watch the sunrise and looked out over the field where all the flowers were blowing in the light breeze.

Humphrey noticed a orange flower next him that was growing out of the large rock and picked it and turned to Lilly "Something is not right every time I look out here." He said to her and now put the orange flower behind her ear "There, you always look more beautiful with a flower in you hair, not saying your not-" but he was interrupted by Lilly who was kissing him. After a moment passed she broke away "Sorry, I shouldn't-" She began but was cut short by Humphrey who put a finger on her mouth "No don't apologize. Lilly would you like to join me at the moonlight howl tomorrow?" he asked which she hugged him "Of coarse! I would love to." She said smiling "Alright then we need to get ready to leave we have a meeting to attend." Humphrey said and howled to which a large group of wolfs gathered in the field "Yes leader?" They asked to him which he looked down at them "We are heading out, those who wish to go please stand near the path, I will assure you that it will not be long to discuss things at the meeting." Humphrey said and most of the wolfs headed to the path with others who waited of instructions.

"Thank you. Those who want to stay please guard the den. We shall be back in two days." Humphrey spoke loud enough so that they all could here and he soon headed down the hill with Lilly following behind him and the others began to follow behind her. "Lilly please join me up here, it gets lonely up here." Humphrey said which Lilly smiled and walked a little faster soon matching his speed and scooted a little closer to him. The other wolfs looked at each other and some smiled knowing that the leader may have found a mate. After crossing the hunting grounds, and the two small rivers they were approaching Kate's territory which they all could recognize. They continued on but Humphrey stopped and sighed "Look come on out, we know your there." Humphrey said and some wolfs came out of the bushes with one walking up to Humphrey "We are under orders to escort you to-" but he stopped when he noticed Lilly "Miss your mother has been worried about you." He said looking at her "I'm fine." Lilly said backing up a little "Yes I have made sure that no harm has come to her. Now then since you are here to escort us please lead the way." Humphrey said to the wolf looking down on him. The wolf nodded and turned and began walking.

After another ten minuets or so they exited a tree line and soon found themselves in a similar field that Humphrey and Lilly knew right away. "I never thought I would return here." Humphrey said in a low voice which Lilly could barely hear. They continued to walk to the large rock but were now surrounded by wolfs who all looked at them. Some pups ran around looking at them but one tripped and landed in front of Humphrey. Scared the pup began to shake a little but Humphrey leaned down and patted the pup on the head "Be careful, don't want to break one of those legs of yours. Can you stand?" He asked to which the pup nodded and began to get up. Humphrey smiled at the pup "You remind me of my nephew so much. Maybe you could meet him one day. Now then go have fun." Humphrey said to the pup which nodded and ran after the others who were waiting on him to which Humphrey smiled "Now then lets not keep the leaders waiting." He said beginning to walk again. Lilly smiled at him thinking that he would be a great father and she followed close to him with the others behind her. They soon reached the den with the wolf leading them heading back down the path and Humphrey and Lilly headed for the den "Please stand guards here. I will let you know how it goes after." Humphrey said looking at the other wolfs who all nodded and headed for both sides of the dens entrance. Lilly and Humphrey walked to the edge sitting with Humphrey looking inside "May I enter?" He said "You may." which a voice returned which Humphrey bowed and stepped inside with Lilly following.

The two headed inside deeper finally reaching where Kate and Garth were waiting along with fang. Fang noticing Humphrey he got up and headed for the opposite side of the others to which Humphrey joined him and they both sit. "Hello old friend. I take it that they treated you well?" Humphrey asked the large black colored wolf "Yes. They were very kind here." he said which Humphrey nodded. "Please join us Lilly would you?" Humphrey said out loud which she nodded and sat next to him which Kate looked at her which she smiled back at her. "Well someone is a good mood." Kate said to her which she nodded "Yes I had fun."

Soon the room became silent as a pair of foot steps could be heard coming toward the group. Eve and Winston appeared out of the shadows and joined the group. "Lilly! your back safe and sound!" eve said walking up hugging her daughter "Yes mom I was a guest of his. I was safe at all times." She said to her mother who pulled back and looked at the large wolf next to her "Well then you must be the leader I take it?" Eve asked letting go of her daughter and walked up to Humphrey "Yes mam. I was the one to protect your daughter at all times. No harm has come of her, If it will make you at ease please hit me if you like I will not fight back." Humphrey said to eve who smiled and hit him hard in the chest which Humphrey didn't flinch.

"MOM!" Lilly yelled at her which she looked at back at her "What? I had to make sure he was strong unlike some wolfs." She said looking at Garth who only growled softly "I apologize if I have made you worry over the missing daughter." Humphrey said to her and bowed "You are something else. I like you." Eve said turning to join her mate "Winston how are you doing?" Humphrey asked him which he shrugged "I can't complain but how do you know me?" He asked tilting his head a little "Oh my apologies. My name is Humphrey." He said which made his eyes widen "Humphrey?" he asked to him which he nodded "Yes sir. Eve how are you doing?" He asked to which she looked at him also in surprise "Well not bad but enough about us how did you get that big?" She asked him which he snickered "A long story. But I have business to discuss so if that is alright I would like to get started." Humphrey said to which they nodded.

After a few hours of negotiating about the hunting grounds and territory issues Humphrey had managed to handle his leadership very well. "I have one other thing I would like to discuss with you before the meeting is over." Humphrey said out loud which made most of them look at him "Very well. What is the issue?" Winston asked "It is about Lilly sir, I would like to allow her full access to my territory so that she may visit whenever she would like. This would also apply to Kate as well along with her mate." Humphrey said which Winston looked at eve who was thinking hard about it. "I will provide a escort with me overseeing it personally to ensure that no harm will fall upon her." He added which she looked at Lilly "Is this something you want?" She asked her daughter who nodded "Yes I would like to have someone to talk to as well as a place to visit sometimes." She said to her mother "Would you like that option as well?" she said looking at Kate now "Yes. I would be fine with that as well." Kare said to her which she nodded "Very well you will discuss this with them later. I have full faith that you can keep your deals Humphrey." Eve said looking at her mate "He was always such a good boy." She said sweetly and looked at Garth "Unlike someone." She spoke out loud

"Alright business is concluded." Winston said out loud getting up and heading out the den "Now then Humphrey will you be staying tonight?" Eve asked him "If I have permission from you and the pack leader I shall not intrude." Humphrey said to her "Nonsense, You can have the guest den tonight please stay." Eve said to him "Thank you mam." Humphrey said bowing to her which she looked over at Garth "Respect can get you far you good for nothing." She said to him which he lowered his head a little.

"Thank you mam, if I may I would like to tell my wolfs the news and send them home along with fang. Is that alright?" Humphrey asked eve who smiled "Of coarse. By all means." she said and Humphrey bowed and got up and headed out to inform his wolfs. Eve looked at Lilly and noticed that she had a orange flower in her fur "What a pretty flower lilly where did you get it?" Eve asked which Lilly looked at her mother "Oh that. Humphrey gave it to me before we left." Lilly said pulling it out and looking at it "He said I looked better with flowers so everyday he would pick one and give it to me." Lilly said putting he flower back in her hair next to her ear.

"He is such a sweet wolf. How big is his territory?" Eve asked Lilly who looked back at her mother "Its quiet large and beautiful with plenty of food to feed them." Lilly said to her mother who nodded "Good, he has become quiet the leader. Anyway please show him the guest den and get some rest." Eve said to her daughter "Also Kate please do the same for your father and I will take the pack for tonight. Enjoy talking to Humphrey while he is here." Eve said walking off with Winston following. Humphrey soon returned and joined Lilly "Sorry about that, now then will you please show me to the den so I may remember where to go." Humphrey asked Lilly who nodded "Sure. Follow me." Lilly said getting up along with Humphrey and they walked close together heading for the guest den.

I hope you are enjoying my story so far and as always I DO NOT own alpha and omega and please review if you wish. I have plans for the story but I want you the readers to enjoy it as much as I do writing it.

A big shout out for those who reviewed it so far and thank you very much.


	8. Chapter 7

A little game

chapter seven

The two soon reached the guest den with them walking in "Here it is. The main den is down the hall. So call if you need anything." Lilly said to Humphrey who looked at her "Thank you. I will see you later tonight I will be helping with the hunt tonight so I may catch you something special." Humphrey said to Lilly who blushed a little and smiled "Ok then I can't wait to see." She said turning around with Humphrey following "What is your favorite meat you like?" He asked her to which she shrugged "I eat about anything but I like rabbit but they are hard to find around here." She said to him which he smiled "Alright then, I hate to leave but I have to head out. See you later ok?" Humphrey said walking out of the entrance "Yah see you later." Lilly said waving at him as he left. Kate soon joined her sister looking at her with a smile on her face.

Lilly looked at her sister "What?" Lilly asked Kate "Nothing I am just happy to see you smile again." Kate said to her which she smiled a little "Yah. Its been awhile but it is nice to smile again." Lilly said a bit cheerfully in her voice. Kate playfully pushed her sister "You like him, don't you?" Kate asked playfully which Lilly blushed "I actually do. He actually asked me to the moonlight howl tomorrow night." Lilly said looking at Kate who was a bit shocked "Really? That is great but have you told ma about it yet?" She asked which she shook her head "No I am a bit scared of what mom would think about it. I mean he is a pack leader now and I am just me." Lilly said looking down "Just a Lilly." She said softly which Kate nudged her "Its ok ma seems to really like him now and she wants you to be happy." Kate said with a smile to her sister who smiled a little "Thanks sis." she said looking up at her.

Garth soon joined Kate and Lilly with him sitting next to Kate "Well I think that once tonight is over he needs to leave. He has his own pack to look after." He said out loud to which Lilly looked at him "Well he at least bothers to make sure that they are happy with him and makes sure they are safe. He is a great leader more then you act as." Lilly said to him which he began to get angry at her "I care for the pack but you have no room to talk for you have nothing to look after, just yourself." Garth said back which Lilly started to tear up a little "At least he cares for me." Lilly said walking out of the den and Kate looked at Garth "How dare you talk to my sister like that!" She then ran after her sister with Garth staying there feeling a bit angry but satisfied with himself.

Lilly kept walking not looking back still with tears in her eyes she kept walking till she reached a tree line and kept walking. Kate was following her but the sun was beginning to set with darkness approaching fast. She followed Lilly's scent to the tree line and continued on after her but the forest grew dark which was not good for those not trained to keep up with their surroundings. Lilly soon stopped after she calmed down a little but now it was dark and she could not see anything or even follow the way she came. "Oh no what did I do?" She said beginning to panic. A sound of twigs snapping nearby made her jump and she ran for anything to hide in which she found a large hole under a rotten tree which she ran into. "I don't know what to do. If Humphrey or Kate was here I would be safe." She thought to herself which when the sounds of footsteps were getting louder she began to shack in panic. Soon a large figure was standing in front of the log "Lilly? Is that you?" A voice said which made her look at the large figure and she knew it was Humphrey.

"Humphrey!" she shouted and ran out and she hugged him tight "I got lost and was so scared!" she said with tears going down her face. "Its alright, I got you your safe now." Humphrey said as he started to rub her back to help calm her down. "Come on lets head home huh?" Humphrey said to her "Yah is it ok if I lean against you to make sure I-" Lilly started but Humphrey tightened his hug a little "Of coarse lets head back." Humph said letting go which he felt Lilly lean against him hard "If you need to stop speak up ok? I will be right here." Humphrey said to her softly which she nuzzled his head "I will." She said and the two began to head back. Humphrey felt something hit his tail and he knew that she wanted to make sure that she had something to ensure her that he was there so he joined hers with his and they locked tails together and they continued to the den. After a little while they soon arrived back at the den entrance and they stopped "Are you alright?" Humphrey asked Lilly who looked at him and nodded softly "Yah thank you." She said softly to him which he nodded "Good. You know that you can talk if you need to anytime ok?" Humphrey said to her which he unlocked his tail from hers which made her sad a little "I know thank you." Lilly said to him.

"Ok now shall we?" Humphrey said looking at the den entrance which Lilly nodded and they entered together. Lilly was suddenly wrapped in a hug from Kate "LILLY! Your ok!" Kate said with a few tears building "Yah I'm fine. I got a little turned around and then Humphrey found me and led me back." Lilly said to Kate who pushed back from the hug to look at her sister. "Thank goodness." She said and looked at Humphrey "Thanks Humphrey." She said to him which he nodded "Its OK I made sure she would get back safe." he said which Kate hugged him a little and let him go and joined Garth who was looking at him with a bit of anger.

Lilly soon sat down and looked at the fresh killed caribou and was about to take a bite when Humphrey stopped her. "Hold on please I forgot something." Humphrey said as he got up and headed for the guest den and returned with a few dead rabbits and placed them at Lilly's paws "There. I managed to catch some but they were pretty fast but not fast enough. Please enjoy." Humphrey said to her which she looked up at him "Thanks. I will." Lilly said with a smile and she began to rip apart one rabbit. "That is sweet of him isn't Winston?" eve said looking at him which he nodded. Humphrey soon took a bit of the caribou and they all eat in silence and once he was finished he looked at eve "If you will excuse me I will retire for the night. Please let me know If I can help with anything." Humphrey said as he stood and bowed at her "Oh please it's alright just relax and sleep well." Eve said to him which he nodded "Thank you for your kindness. Good night." Humphrey said as he headed for his den. Eve looked at Garth and shot him a glare "I will have a discussion with you later. Kate sweetie please make sure to make sure Lilly is comfortable." Eve said as she stood along with Winston and they headed for their den. Kate looked at Garth with a look with a bit of anger.

"You know ma will punish you and I can't blame her for what you did to my sister. I will stand by you because you are my mate but I don't have to like it." Kate said as she got up "Now then Lilly if your ready I will make sure you are safe and comfortable." Lilly looked at her sister and nodded and got up and the two headed for Lilly's den. Garth sat there and continued to eat thinking on how he was going to deal with the problem of Humphrey.

A few hours had past and it was the middle of the night which Lilly was awoken by a nightmare of her being lost in the woods again with other feral wolfs growling at her which made her jump. She looked around her den and noticed that it was empty except her which made her feel uneasy. She had to get out of her den, it made her fell uneasy so she headed for the main den and noticed the guest den and she poked her head in to see Humphrey curled up sleeping. She walked up to him and nudged him a little which made him open his eyes to see her. "Lilly? Are you ok, is something wrong?" He asked as he looked around to make sure and he looked at her "I can't sleep is it ok if I stay here for tonight?" she asked him which he softly sighed "Alright that is fine." he said as he layed his head back down and closed his eyes.

"Thanks Humphrey." Lilly said and layed next to him putting her head on her paws and closing her eyes. He soon heard a little shriving sound and cracked open a eye to notice that Lilly was cold which he uncurled himself and pulled her closer to him with a paw and curled around her. He closed his eye again satisfied which Lilly looked at him and gave him a small smile and put her head on his side which was soft and warm and she closed her eyes and curled up closer to him feeling warm and safe she fell asleep quickly.

The morning soon came which made Kate get up for the morning hunt and she got up and stretched and looked at Garth who was still asleep. She nudged him with a paw to which he growled a little but got up and began to stretch. They never really talked in the morning so they just headed for the main den with the two heading out to join the hunt. After awhile with the sun still rising they returned with a fresh kill and noticed that her parents were now up and waiting for them to return. "Good morning sweetie. You feeling ok?" eve asked her daughter with a little smile on her face "Yes good morning mom. I'm fine, is Lilly or Humphrey up?" Kate said to her mother who just shook her head "No I think we should go check on them. I will go get Humphrey and you go check on your sister." eve said as she got up and they headed for where they were sub post to be located. Kate reached Lilly's den and looked in to find her not there, "Lilly?" Kate asked as she walked in looking around but not finding her.

"Oh no!" Kate said as she headed for Humphreys den where her mother was waiting "She is gone! I will get Humphrey and head out to find her!" Kate said but was stopped by her mother "Now calm down take a look." Eve said with a low tone and pointing at Humphrey. Kate looked at him still asleep but noticed a bit of white sticking out. Kate looked at eve who sighed and walked closer to make sure that she was seeing the scene properly. Kate joined her and looked with her mother to see Lilly laying on Humphreys side with him curled around her. Eve gave a another sigh and she bent down giving her other daughter a nudge which made her open her eyes. "Hay mom what are you doing in my den?" Lilly asked looking at her mother who just looked around and looked back at her.

"Sweetie I could ask you the same thing." Eve responded which Lilly looked around and noticed a gray tail around her. "Oh about this. I couldn't sleep so I asked Humphrey if it was ok which he said it was. Nothing happened I swear." Lilly said as she got up which made Humphrey crack a eye open and noticed that eve was there and he shot up bowing his head "I am so sorry mam, I swear nothing happened she said she could not sleep so I said it was ok when she asked and I noticed she was cold so that was why I was-" Humphrey said a little blush appearing on his face. Eve looked at him and turned to head for the den exit "Come food is served and we can discuss this after in private." Eve said to which he nodded "Yes mam" and he followed her out along with Kate and Lilly.

"How long were you two standing there?" Lilly asked softly to her sister "Long enough. Mom may kill you for that you know." Kate said back softly which Lilly swallowed. They all soon arrived at the food with Humphrey sitting right across from eve who watched him carefully which he began to eat. Lilly was heading to sit next to Humphrey but was stopped by eve "Please sit next to me dear." Eve said which lilly did and she began to eat. After they ate most of the main den was empty and soon all that was left was Garth,Kate,Lilly,Humphrey,eve, and Winston which they all sat in silence.

"now then where should we begin." eve spoke breaking the silence which they all looked at her. "It is my fault mom, I just had a hard time last night sleeping which I asked Humphrey if I could stay with him. Nothing happened I swear." Lilly said to her mother which she looked back at her

"Is that what happened Humphrey?" Eve asked him which he nodded "Yes mam. That is all that happened. I swear on my pride as pack leader." Humphrey said lowering his head to show that he had disrespected her. Eve looked at her mate which he nodded to her and she looked back at Humphrey.

"All is fine then. Lets put that behind us and move on shall we?" eve said getting up with Winston. "Thank you mam." Humphrey said to her bowing his head to the two older wolfs. "Such a good wolf." eve said heading for the den entrance when she stopped and looked back at him "Oh I almost forgot will you be staying for the moonlight howl tonight perhaps you could find a special wolf." she said to Humphrey who shook his head

"If I may I would like to ask you something in private please." Humphrey said to her which she seemed to be a bit surprised at what he said "Very well then please join us for our usual walk." which Humphrey got up and followed the two older wolfs out the entrance. After a few moments of walking the three arrived at a large rock which overlooked their pack. "Now then what is it that you wish to ask?" Eve said looking at him with Winston still looking at his pack.

"Mam I would like to ask if I may bring your daughter to the moonlight howl." Humphrey said facing her looking into her eyes trying to show no fear. Eve looked at him very seriously and looked at her mate who looked at him and back at her. "It is your choice dear." Winston said to her which she just sighed at which he said to her. She looked back at him "Do you care for my daughter?"

Humphrey nodded "Yes mam. I will put my life on the line to protect her from anything but on the other paw you must do what is good for her. I will follow whatever answer you give me." Humphrey said looking at her

"Very well. You may take her to the howl but if anything, and I mean anything happens to her. I will kill you. Understand?" eve said to him which he nodded "I understand. Thank you." Humphrey said as he left them to rejoin the others in the den.

Humphrey walked back into the den to see Lilly,Kate, and Garth still in the den which Humphrey rejoined them. He sat down near Lilly to which they all looked at him all wanting to know what he had to ask. "Is everything alright?" Lilly asked him which he looked at her and nodded with a smile on "Yes everything is fine."

He leaned over to whisper into Lilly's ear "I asked your mother if I could take you to the moonlight howl. I will see you later tonight." he spoke softly which Lilly's eyes widened and her tail wagged a little. Humphrey leaned back up and looked at Kate "Orders pack leader. I will need something to do to pull my weight here."

Kate looked at him and put a paw up to her mouth using a toe to tap on her lips "hmm...I got it. I would like you to assist in alpha training the pups. Dismissed." Kate said to him which he nodded to her "Understood." Humphrey said getting up and bowing to her and looked at Garth who smiled at him which Humphrey bowed to him as well. "That is better. Outcast." Garth said to him which made Humphrey look at him.

"If you are not careful you may not have me as a ally, but as a foe, which you don't want." Humphrey said to him and looked at Kate "Please take care. I wish as to not have to fight this pack but if such insults continue I will be left with no choice." Humphrey said turning walking off to his assigned job. Lilly watched Humphrey leave "Kate can I go with Humphrey?" she asked her sister which Kate looked at her. "If you really want to you can but I don't think you will like at what he has to do." Kate said to her sister which she just smiled at her "Nah. He will be fine. Thanks sis." Lilly said as she headed out the den after Humphrey. Kate looked at Garth "Do you want a war? Why would try to provoke him?" Kate asked him to which he looked at her

"He angers me so much that I would could go to war with him just to see him under my paws begging for his life." Garth said to her which Kate shook her head "Just be quiet you fool. You have no idea what a war would cause for the two of the packs. Just don't do anything stupid." Kate said leaving out the den with Garth following deep in his dark plans.

Lilly finally caught up to Humphrey who was sitting in front of a handful of pups who looked at him with wide eyes. She just smiled and sat back to watch what will happen. "Hello there little ones. My name is Humphrey and I will be helping teach you a few things about hunting." He said to which all the pups smiled with most wagging their tails happily. Lilly smiled at the screen it made her understand that Humphrey was a good wolf all this time which she loved about him.

"Now then before we start does anyone have any questions?" Humphrey asked to the pups which they all raised their paws. Humphrey just snickered "Alright then. You there little lady what do you want to ask?" He said pointing at a pup in the front "Mister Humphrey is it true that you are the pack leader?" she asked him which he smiled at her "That's right. I am the leader of my pack."

All the pups all just wowed at the same time. Humphrey smiled at the pups "You guys want to play a little game?" He asked to the pups which they all got up and started to bounce around excitedly "Yah we never get to play games when we have to learn how to hunt." The little girl pup said to him "Well how about this then if you can catch me I will let you ask me anything you want and I will tell you. Sound fun?" He asked all the pups which they all looked at him and they all growled at him "Deal. We will win." they said to him which he smiled at them. Something caught his eye and looked in the direction to find Lilly looking at him "You want to play under the same terms?" He asked her which she shook her head no

"You know I can't keep up." Lilly said to him which he thought for a moment and decided to sweeten the deal a little bit and walked over to her and leaned in to whisper in her ear "How about this then. I will tell you anything you want to know and I will teach you how to pin any wolf no matter their size or strength. Deal?" He asked leaning back to see her answer "Even you?" she asked to him which he nodded "even me so you in?" he asked her which she smiled "Alright I'm in."

Humphrey smiled "Alright lets play." He said as he took off at a light jog. All the pups all got up and ran after him with Lilly following when Humphrey turned and ran into some bushes which the group chasing him all ran thru to find that he had disappeared. "I said you had to catch me. Don't worry I am not far so use your training to find me." A voice said that echoed through the woods which helped hid him even further. "Where do you think he is?" The pups asked each other and Lilly began to smell the air until she caught his scent. She leaned down to the pups so she could help them "Hay do you smell that?" She said to the pups who began to sniff the air "Yah he is close by. Lets go!" one pup said and the group all started toward the smell.

"Very good using your sense of smell to find your target. Well done." The voice said which echoed again. The group kept following the scent all running until they found a bit of fur next to a mud puddle. "The sense of smell can be tricked and can lead you into a ambush. So what will you do now?" The voice said which the group all looked at each other. "Think if we can't track him by his scent the next thing is...tracks!" The one pup said looking a indent on the ground "Very good. You are getting close." The voice said to them which they all looked around "We will find you!" A pup yelled which all the others shouted "Yah!" and they all followed the tracks until they reached a stream next to a cave. Humphrey walked out to greet them "Well done all of you. Your very well trained in the basics. However what happens when if your prey walks into a cave that has multiple exits and entrances. Don't worry there is nothing in here and if you could please pair up with a partner so in case anything happens you will have someone with you and I will come and get you. I will hide in this cave somewhere so if you can find me you all will get one question." Humphrey said to the group which they all jumped around "However if the first pair finds me and can box me in will get to ask as many questions as they want till another team finds us." Humphrey said to the group and winked at Lilly and turned back around and headed back into the cave disappearing.

The wolfs soon broke up into pairs with Lilly and two other girl pups all headed for the cave. They all began to listen for any foreign sounds but could not find any strange ones. The group kept looking but they all soon found each other but no Humphrey. "I don't understand what are we to do to find him." A pup asked the group which some began to think while others were starting to get scared. "This is something that you must trust." A voice echoed down a tunnel "Please don't give up not when you are so close." the voice said which made Lilly think and using her sense of hearing she figured it out and she leaned down "Hay how about we use our ears. If we ask him something he may answer we can find him." Lilly said to the pups which they all nodded

"Humphrey we can't ask questions so we are going talk to you" Lilly asked hoping for him to respond "Of course. I never said you couldn't." The voice spoke which all the pups began to follow the voice down a tunnel which started to become darker. "This is a interesting game we are playing Humphrey." Lilly said down the tunnel "Yah I do enjoy a good game now and then." The voice said to which was very close. Lilly stopped will all the pups doing the same and they saw a bright light coming from a room and the sound of running water. The group headed for the room and entered it to find the sun shinning down into the opening in the roof of it with a waterfall running down and forming a pool at the bottom. The group walked in and looked around "Well done. All of you found me." Humphrey said walking up behind the group which they all turned to face him. "Now then a deal is a deal but first did everyone have fun today?" Humphrey asked the group as he walked up to a large rock next to the pool.

He walked past them and sat down on a large rock with him looking at them. "Yah we had fun so can we ask our questions now?" one pup asked at Humphrey who just smiled "Yah but then you would waste this time to have a little fun?" He asked them which they all looked at each other which Humphrey which he got up and walked by Lilly tapping her on the shoulder "tag!" he yelled and he ran down a slop that lead to the waterfall. All the pups started to run away from her which she bolts after Humphrey who is at the waterfall with a huge smile on his face with Lilly jumped at him tackling him backwards with her landing on top of him. "Tag your it." She said softly which he smiled and Lilly got off him turning and running away from him.

After a hour or so of everyone playing tag and swimming in the large pool of water everyone gathered around the large rock next to the waterfall with Humphrey laying down on the rock with some pups laying next to him sleeping. "Well then little ones lets head back." Humphrey said which most of the pups nodded. Humphrey stood up which woke the pups which he leaned down "Come on I will carry you." he said softly to the pups which still half asleep nodded and climbed onto his back and got comfortable again and went back to sleep. He looked at Lilly and the rest of the pups "Lets go then."

They all headed for the entrance but Lilly noticed that some of the rest of the pups were getting tired and were walking lazily. She looked at Humphrey who saw it to and managed to pick up two more pups on his back. He looked at Lilly and smiled "Lilly could you come here for a second." he said to her which she walked over to him. "Yes?" she asked him "Could you carry this sweet little girl here. She really likes you." Humphrey said to Lilly who nodded. Humphrey bent down and picked up the pup genitally with his mouth and placed her on Lilly's back. With everyone heading home now the two wolfs walked softly in silence.

After some time they reached the pack again with Humphrey and Lilly heading back to the main spot where the meeting was held. They genitally placed the pups down on the ground with most of them waking up. Humphrey noticed and headed for the main area where he was before they played the game. The pups looked at him now with him smiling "Alright little ones you can ask your questions now but we have to hurry. The sun is going down and I have a very important thing I have to do tonight." Humphrey said to the pups who all looked at him and nodded.


	9. Chapter 8

The moonlight howl

Chapter eight

After a few moments and a few dozen questions later the sun was now setting which Humphrey noticed and looked at Lilly who just smiled at him. "Alright little ones that is all for today. Class dismissed." Humphrey said to the pups and began walking toward Lilly who waited for him so they could walk together. They were soon joined by the pups following them until they reached the main den where they all headed for their dens. Humphrey and Lilly headed into the main den where everyone was getting ready for the howl. Lilly saw her mother and father waiting for them to get there.

"Lilly sweetie you need to go and get ready for the howl. Kate will help you get those knots out for you." eve said to her daughter who nodded and looked at Humphrey who smiled at her "I need to get ready too. I will see you later yeah?" Humphrey said to her which she nodded and headed for where Kate's den was. Humphrey looked at eve who turned her attention to him. "Remember what I said." She said to him which he nodded "yes mam." She got up and headed for where Lilly was heading leaving Humphrey and Winston alone. Humphrey looked at him which he smiled at him "There is a creek out back behind the den where you can wash up." Winston said to Humphrey who nodded and turned around to leave "Humphrey I know you will take care of her but please be careful." Winston said out loud to which Humphrey stopped and nodded "Thank you sir." Humphrey said to him and headed out the den entrance to find the river.

He soon found the river and began to walk into the cool water heading in and began to clean all the dirt, fur, and other things that get caught in it. He soon noticed his reflection in the water and noticed the scar across his face. He always would check it out of habit which it has healed but it was a reminder to him that some times you can't always win. He smiled at the reflection and headed out to shack off the water and began to straighten his fur.

Back in the den

Lilly found Kate who was was waiting for her so they could brush each others fur like they always do. Kate looked at Garth "You need to get ready so if you could please." Kate said to him which he looked at her and sighed. "Alright I will head for the creek." He said getting up leaving the sisters. Kate looked at Lilly who found the pine cone they used and was waiting for Kate to turn like she would always do. Kate turned around and Lilly started to brush her sister "So sis you going to make it official tonight?" Kate asked Lilly who stopped brushing and looked at her putting the pine cone down "What do you mean Kate?" Lilly asked to which Kate snickered.

"You and Humphrey duh. He really likes you, you know that." Kate said to her which she turned her head a little and lightly blushed "I know and I really don't deserve such a sweet wolf. I'm just me. A wilting Lilly." She said to Kate who grabbed her in a hug "Don't ever talk like that again please. If he makes you happy then let it happen." Kate said to her sister who hugged her back "Thanks sis." Lilly said pulling back "No problem. Now then lets get you looking hot for him huh?" Kate said which made Lilly blush hard "Oh shut up you." Lilly said playfully pushing her sister which the two began laughing.

back at the creek

Humphrey was almost done brushing his fur when a noise was heard from some shrubs heading towards him. He looked in the direction until a wolf appeared from them, it was Garth. He looked up from walking to notice Humphrey looking at him when he began to get a bit angry. Humphrey just turned back to brushing the last little bit and soon stood up heading for the den. Garth jumped in front of him. "I have a bone with you." Garth said to him which he just smirked a little "Oh really well then lets hear it then." Humphrey said sitting down now. Garth kept a eye on him "You beat me at the gully. You a omega and me a alpha from the eastern pack. That should not happen." Garth said to him which Humphrey sighed "Look I don't care about the whole alpha, omega or whatever I just want to be me. Now if you excuse me I have to have to be somewhere." Humphrey said to him getting up and began to walk past him. "Hay! I'm not done with you." Garth said jumping at him which Humphrey moved a bit to the side to dodge it. "Don't do anything you regret. That little act could be seen as a act of war." Humphrey said to him which Garth growled at him "I don't care about this pack. I just want to kill you!" Garth yelled at him which Humphrey growled at him "How dare you pup! This is your pack and you want nothing but revenge for your pride! I shall not allow this pack to die because of your stupid lust for killing me!" Humphrey now fuming with anger to which Garth growled louder with anger and was about to to jump at Humphrey but he moved first snapping at one of his legs missing. Seeing his chance Garth swung his claw hitting Humphrey on the side which soon had blood coming down but it didn't faze Humphrey. Humphrey jumped again but mid way swung his paw hitting Garth hard knocking him to the ground with a loud thump and Garth yelled a little. Humphrey seeing him on the ground walked up and pinned him to the ground even harder and placed a paw on his throat applying pressure. "You would never make it in my pack. You should be ashamed of yourself calling yourself a alpha." Humphrey applied a bit more pressure to which made Garth struggle for air until his eyes began to close which Humphrey sighed and let up to allow him to breath again but the lack of air made him pass out.

Humphrey looked at the wound on his side and sighed turning back to look at Garth on the ground passed out. He bent down and picked him up on his back heading for the main den. He soon entered which everyone came to meet him. "Garth!" Kate yelled to which she ran up to Humphrey who put him down genitally "Don't worry he is only passed out." Humphrey said to her which she looked at him "What happened?" She asked him looking at him and noticed the wound on his side.

"I was about to head back but he said something that I could not stand for but he will tell you more when he comes to. We have a bigger issue that I must tell you now. He attacked me to which pack laws say is that if two pack leaders fight they are at war." Humphrey said to her which she shook her head "Your lying! Why would he do that!?" Kate started to yell with anger beginning to rise but Humphrey only looked at her "Believe what you will but I must leave now to return to my pack. I will wait to hear a response from you." Humphrey said to her which he looked around to spot Lilly "My offer will stand if you still wish to do so." He said to her which she began to tear up. Humphrey turned around and headed back toward the entrance only stopping once "I am sorry it had to come to this. I don't want to fight my former pack but I must look out for my pack and its laws. Please take care everyone." He said heading out the den disappearing. Kate picked up Garth and hauled him into their den with everyone following.

Kate nudged him to which he started to open his eyes but soon began to yell in a bit of pain of trying to get up. "Dam it!" Garth yelled laying down to try and ease the pain. "Garth what happened with you and Humphrey?" Kate asked to which he just growled "I may have attacked him because I wanted revenge. He hit me after I may have jumped him but I got him in the side. The next thing I remember I was on the ground and then it went dark." Eve began to get angry with him "You stupid fool of a wolf. You started a war." she spoke to him and looked at Winston and back to Kate "You need to get a handle on this Kate." eve said which Kate seemed still angry "Alright I will prepare a messenger to call for a meeting first to see if we can fix this without bloodshed." Kate said to her parents. "put the pack on lock down and alert the alphas to be on guard in case." Kate said which Winston nodded and headed to relay the message. The sun had set and soon darkness was taking over with everyone now in their dens instead of the howl wear now fearing the fear of being attacked. The pack was silent with many not sleeping due to the fear with others with so many decisions to make.

Back at the other pack

Humphrey soon arrived at his territory was meet by some scouts of his pack "Pack leader welcome back." One stated but smelled fresh blood "Sir are you hurt?" The other asked now looking around and got into fighting position "Its nothing. Please put all guards on post and double at the main den." Humphrey said while walking in the direction of the den. "Yes sir but why if I may?" One asked as they acted as guards following Humphrey "We are at war." Humphrey stated to which the two nodded at each other. They arrived at the den where they acted as den guards with Humphrey walking thru the main den into his den with scar, fang, and some more guards showed up. "Please tell everyone to be on high alert and do not I repeat DO NOT kill if others wolfs show up. Thank you." Humphrey said to fang and the other guards who nodded and headed out leaving scar and him. "Well I take it, it was a unfruitful journey then?" scar asked him which he sighed "It wasn't all bad but I believe it could have gone better." Humphrey said to him which he snickered and noticed the cut "Well I take it that's is why we are at war?" scar asked him which Humphrey looked at it licking it to clean it noticing that it was a light wound and would heal in a few days "Partly. But that is enough of that I have had a long journey and would like to rest so if you could please take care until the morning." Humphrey asked scar who nodded "I can handle that. Get some rest." Scar said getting up and heading for the den entrance but was met by Logan to which scar told him that uncle Humphrey needed sleep and would see him in the morning.

The sun was now rising but Humphrey was already up and out checking on his pack to make sure that they were on alert. They smelled a few strange scents but none from the other pack which made Humphrey on edge. He soon returned to the den which he was meet by Logan "Uncle Humphrey!" he yelled which Humphrey turned around with a smile on his face "Hay Logan did you sleep well?" He asked the pup who nodded "Yah. Did you enjoy your trip?" Logan asked which Humphrey nodded "Yah. I see you took care of the pack for me, thank you." which Logan wagged his tail excitedly "Yah me and papa scar took good care of it." He said which Humphrey nodded "Good." he turned his head back to look at the sunrise which Logan walked up and sat next to him looking out at the sunrise.

Back at lilly's pack

The sun has not fully raised yet but for many wolfs they were up and preparing for the day. Lilly was still up because she could not sleep because she had too many things on her mind. She got up and headed into the main den to find that no one was up yet so she headed for the guest den and looked at where Humphrey was just the previous day. She layed down near the spot where they were the other night and thought about how safe she felt with him there. Soon Kate was up along with Garth who was limping into the main den which Lilly got up and headed there meeting them. Kate looked to see Lilly up "Couldn't sleep?" Kate asked her which Lilly nodded. Kate looked at Garth now who looked at her and then at Kate "We need to send some scouts to see the moments of what he will do." he said to Kate who knew that it was real now "I think that we should send a messenger first." Kate responded plainly. "Why? He said we are at war. He could have wolfs coming this way for all we know." Garth said to her which she shook her head "No he said he would wait to hear word but I don't know how long."

Eve and Winston walked in "That is the right thing to do soon or we may have to fight him. I thought he would never do that but he has changed so much from when he was here." Eve said looking out the den entrance remembering of the old days. "Dispatch a messenger to call for a meeting." Kate said to a wolf or two at the den entrance "Yes leader." One said and the two headed off in the direction of Humphreys pack. Eve now faced Garth "Well then are you proud of what you have done?" she asked him which he looked at her "I am actually. We can win against him and his pack due to our numbers." Garth said to her which she just sighed "You are going to get wolfs killed over something so petty." They all looked at each other "Well we might as well get the day over with while we wait for a response.

After a while the messengers arrived at the border of Humphreys territory which they were stopped by some large wolfs. "We are here to deliver a request of a meeting." One of the wolfs said to the two large wolfs who looked at each other and nodded "Alright follow us and stay close." one large wolf said to them which they nodded and they all headed for the main clearing. They soon arrived at the field "Stay here. I will fetch the leader." One said turning toward the den leaving the other to watch them. Soon more large wolfs appeared which formed a large circle around them and opened to see Humphrey walk through up to the messengers. "Well then, I believe you have something for me." Humphrey said to them which they nodded "Yes. The pack leaders would like to request a meeting and would like a place and time to meet if you accept." One spoke to him which he leaned down "I will make it simple for them. Be here within the next full moon if they don't show, well, then we will have no other option." Humphrey said to them which some of the wolfs that surrounded him smirked with others making a light evil snicker. "One more thing I will be sending fang with you along with his guard to help push the response along. Understood?" Humphrey said to them now leaning back up "Yes sir." the two wolfs said to him "Good. Now then you must be hungry come." Humphrey said to the wolfs who looked at him then the wolfs around them "Don't worry they won't attack come." Humphrey said again turning back toward the den with them following them. After they ate Humphrey and fang were outside of the den with the two messengers with about a dozen wolfs that had scars on their faces "now then please deliver the message. Fang I have something I would like you to talk to you in private before you head out please follow me." Humphrey said to him which he nodded.

The two headed down the incline that lead up to the den "I would like you to please make sure Lilly is ok and deliver this please." Humphrey said picking up a large bundle that was tied with a vine acting as a handle which he handed it to fang who nodded and put it around him to make sure it was secure. "Be safe old friend." Humphrey said to him which he nodded "You do the same leader." Fang said to him turning around looking up at the others "Lets head out." Fang said which all the wolfs headed into the field in the direction toward Kate's pack. After a few hours of of walking they arrived at Kate's pack with the two messengers leading the large pack of wolfs behind them. Kate along with a bunch of wolfs met them "Well then you delivered the message?" Kate asked the two who nodded "Yes he received the message and sent me to finalize the details" Fang said stepping forward "Well then shall we" Fang asked to Kate who nodded and they headed for the main den. Fang looked at some wolfs who looked at him which he nodded with some of the wolfs around him looked at them making them to face away. They reached the main entrance with fang stopping at the den entrance with Kate who nodded "Come please." Kate said heading inside with fang nodding to his guard which were posted outside waiting.

Fang and Kate arrived at where everyone was waiting for them. Kate sat next to Garth with fang sitting next to Lilly "Hello again. Thank you for allowing me to be here." Fang said bowing to all of them "Well hello again fang was it? It is always a pleasure." Eve said to him "Thank you mam. I am here to deliver the response of my pack leader. After I do I am to return with a response if there is one." Fang said to them which they nodded "Good. He said to be at his territory by the next full moon or there is no other choice." fang said to them which they all looked at each other "When is the next full moon?" Kate asked "In a week. Till that time there will be no action against your pack so please relax your pack they are very terrified." Fang said to everyone "I will need time to discuss this. Can you stay for tonight?" Kate asked fang who nodded "I shall dispatch a wolf to alert the pack leader." Fang said waving to one wolf who entered with him whispering in his ear "Understood sir." The wolf said running out the main den.

"If it is alright can you please provide shelter for my guard and I?" Fang asked eve who nodded "Of coarse. You can use the guest den along with your guard for this one time." eve said to him which he nodded "Thank you mam. If it is possible I would like to volunteer to the dinner hunt." Fang asked eve and Kate who looked at him "I couldn't ask that of you." Eve said which fang shook his head "Please allow us to handle that while you discuss your response." Fang said getting up and bowing then turning to head out of the den meeting his guard which they soon disappeared. Kate looked at one of the messengers "Go watch them to be sure they are not planning anything in secret." Kate said to him which he nodded and took off out of the den. "That is smart but it may make things worse if he caught." Eve said to Kate who just sighed "I know but lets get this discussion on a response done before tomorrow." Kate said which most nodded.

After a while fang had returned with about ten caribou enough for the whole pack to eat which all the pack meet in the main den to eat even some talking and making laughs. Kate looked at the scene almost wanting to yell that they should be scared but fang walked up beside her and sat down "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He said to her which she looked at him "I don't know what you mean." Kate said to him which he chuckled "You and your sister are bad liers. You want to tell them that they should be scared and what not but they don't need that. You want them at ease, I don't think the leader would attack without a reason. Believe me I have seen it first hand at what fear does to them. There is a time for that but not now." Fang said getting up and patted her shoulder "It gets easier with experience." Fang said walking off to join the large crowd leaving Kate to think. After the pack had ate, everyone headed for their dens including fang along with his guard with two standing at entrance of it. Kate along with Garth walked past stopping to check on him which he nodded and they continued on. Lilly walked past "Lilly. I have something for you." Fang said catching her attention she headed for the entrance entering to see fang laying down near the back with most of his guard watching the entrance that let her pass. She soon arrived at where he was "For me?" She asked him which he nodded "Yes. He told me to deliver this to you personally." Fang said sliding the bundle toward her. Lilly picked it up and headed back toward the entrance walking past the guards and toward her own den. She soon entered it placing the bundle down and pulled at the vine which made the bundle unfold allowing her to see it contents.

What sat in the bundle was a ton of different colored flowers but there sat another small bundle which she picked it up and pulled the vine holding it was a almost identical flower from before he left. Lilly picked up the flower and put in her fur and she headed back to the guest den to speak to fang. She reached the den but one gaurd stopped her "Wait here I will let him know you are back." The wolf said getting up and heading into the den, he soon returned shortly "He will see you now." the wolf said which lilly walked past reaching fang who looked at her and noticed the flower "What a pretty flower it suits you." Fang said to her which she just smiled "Thank you. It was from him." She said to him which he just snickered "That's him alright. Now then did you need something?" Fang asked her which she nodded "Yes. I want to go with you when you leave." she said to him which he nodded "That wouldn't be a problem but you will need the permission from the pack leader and the council." Fang stated to her which she shook her head "i'm going whatever they say." Lilly said to him which he sighed "You know that may start many problems. You are basically going to run away from this pack. They may consider that we wolf napped you." Fang said to her which she just nodded "I know." she said to him. Fang nodded "Alright. I will bring it up in the morning." He said but waved his paw to signal her to come closer "If they say no. We will wait in the clearing by the first river. We will protect you but know that you may be a exile if you leave this pack. Do you understand?" Fang said in a low tone to Lilly who nodded "Yes. I understand." She said in a low tone which fang nodded "Alright. Lets get some sleep we have a big day tomorrow." Fang said to her which she nodded heading for her den. Fang looked at his guards "Please change out the guards every few hours for those who volunteer. Understood?" Fang said to them which they nodded. "Good. Now then relax and get some sleep." Fang said lowering his head on his paws and closing his eyes.

The sun began to rise signaling for the hunters to rise to fetch food for the pack. Fang along with his guard rose early and headed out to start the hunt bringing some of Kate's wolfs along to supervise them so that they had a excuse for not being there in the morning. The pack soon met in the main den looking to notice that the guest den was empty which Garth noticed. "Look they are gone to get the others to attack!" Garth almost shouted at the pack which some began to panic "Well if we did that we would wait till night to attack, but please forgive me for we headed out for the morning hunt." fang said walking in with a caribou on his back along with some of his guard carrying with some as well. They set the fresh kill down "Also I brought some of your wolfs with us to make sure that was all we did." Fang said pointing at some of the wolfs who nodded. "Well then are you satisfied?" Fang asked looking at Garth who only growled "I take it you must be the one who attacked my leader then?" Fang asked looking at him still "That's right. I even injured him too." Garth said proud of himself. Fang breathed in and let it out "You are very lucky." He said to him which everyone looked at him "Why is that?" Eve asked with a bit of curiosity "Well he is the second wolf to wound him. The first one is a pack leader north of us." Fang said to them still looking at Garth "Your lucky because he let you live probably out of mercy. He has restraint, however, he won't let that happen again." Fang said to him which Garth only smiled a bit "He is weak. I would have killed him if I was the one on the other end." Garth said to him which he nodded "I would have to, but that makes me weak. It takes true strength to not kill your enemy." Fang said to him which Garth's smile only widened "But enough of that for now. Have you reached a decision?" Fang asked to everyone who nodded "Yes. We will be there in a day for the meeting." Kate said to him which he nodded "Good. He will be relieved to hear that." Fang said to them now turning his direction to face eve.

"Mam, if I may, I would like to ask for request from you." Fang said to eve who only looked a little puzzled by the question "Alright what is it then?" Eve said to him looking at him "If I may, Lilly would like to head back to our pack for a time. Me and my guard will protect her with our life's if that is alright with you." Fang said to her which she looked at Lilly who was looking back at her and then back at fang "I don't think that would be a good idea." she said to him which he nodded "Very well then. If you please excuse me I must head out to rely the message." Fang said standing up and bowing "Thank you for your hospitality." Fang said turning around only briefly looking at Lilly and winked at her before stopping at the entrance. "One more thing there pup. You injure my leader again I will kill you. Keep that in mind." Fang said now heading out of the den into the woods. Garth kept his smile with eve looking at him "He really meant that. He had the feel of blood lust coming off of him when he said that. That pack is something else." Eve said getting up now heading toward Lilly "Now then, I am sorry but you know that you could not go with him. We are at war and he could use you as a hostage." Eve said to her which Lilly lowered her head "I understand, I need some air can I head outside?" Lilly asked her mother who nodded "Of coarse. Kate will go with you." Eve said to her which Lilly nodded and headed for the entrance with Kate in tow. They left the den and headed out to the forest for a walk with some other wolfs following since the pack was still on high alert.

 **Hello once again As always I DO NOT own alpha and omega and you know the rest. Thank you all for the views and even reviews.**

 **Thanks so much.**


	10. Chapter 9

A new exile

chapter nine

They were all walking in the woods with Kate and Lilly being surrounded by other wolfs who acted as a shield keeping them safe. "Well I'm sorry sis about everything that has happened. Garth has changed and did something incredibly stupid things." Kate said to her sister who just kept her head down "I know that you can't help what happened, but he is your mate now and you have to standby him." Lilly said to Kate who nodded "I know." she responded as they kept walking deeper into the woods reaching the first river where fang and his guard were waiting.

"Sir. We have company." One wolf said to fang who smelled the air "Indeed we do but for now we will hide." Fang said to them which most nodded "Sir. We could just jump them and we could get away easily." One said to him which he nodded "We could do that, I have no doubt in everyone's ability too, but if we did that we would make things worse then they are. That being said with Lilly coming with us before the meeting is going to make things even more problematic." Fang said rubbing his paw on his head. A idea then popped in his head as he looked to find a large mud puddle which he smiled a little now facing his guard "two of you cover up and scout out how many are there and report back." Fang said to them which they smiled at him "Understood." They said back to him. After two covered themselves in the thick mud they headed out to find the wolfs which they soon found and counted at least twelve in total. They headed back and relayed the message.

"That is quiet a few of them. If we do this first cover everyone who will go in thick mud. It will hide the scent temporally. Second is that no one kill any. Understand." Fang said to them which they nodded "Good. Third we want the solid white wolf only, so if possible lead her here." Fang said to them which they all nodded. "Lets go then." Fang said with at least ten of his guard covered themselves in thick mud and followed the two scouts to find the group almost at them. They waited till they were almost on them when they pounced at the guards who were caught off guard with most being pinned to the ground with two other wolfs running up to the sisters with Kate jumping at the large wolfs but was pinned to the ground with one looking at Lilly and winked which Lilly understood and they headed out with most of the wolfs releasing the other wolfs and running off. Kate got to her feet quick "It was a ambush. Lets go they have my sister!" Kate said running after the wolfs with all of the other wolfs following her.

Fangs guard kept running but were slowed by lily who was not used to the speed of them due to their training their stamina made them hardy to running. They all soon stopped letting Lilly rest for a moment. One wolf looked at Lilly "Are you alright? We can carry you if you must rest." One wolf said to her which she shook her head "No I will keep running. How much longer must we run?" Lilly asked the wolfs. One smelled the air "They are close behind us. We are almost in the territory. Come." The wolf said to the others who nodded and they all kept running even Lilly.

Kate still angry and scared for her sister kept running following her sisters scent but was now beginning to pick up another scent that was becoming closer with each step. "Humphrey! He must behind this!" Kate screamed in her head "Pick up the pace we must catch them!" Kate yelled to her wolves who were already looking tired but pushed harder to keep up with the other wolves. Fangs guard was now on the edge of their territory was when they meet fang himself along with the rest of the guards. They walked toward them stopping in front of him "Sir. Mission complete." one wolf said to him which fang nodded "Very good. You all did well. Please head back to rest." Fang said to which the wolves nodded and headed past him into the dense wood line. Fang now looked at Lilly who was panting heavy "You did well keeping up with my guard. You have a lot of potential, however, now comes the true question. Is this what you truly want?" Fang asked Lilly who looked up at him but soon a sound was heard from behind her near some bushes when Kate appeared along with all the other wolves.

"Lilly! You are ok!" Kate yelled almost running up to her but Lilly headed toward fang who looked at Kate "Ah pack leader you are quite fast." Fang said to her to which Kate began to growl "YOU! How could you take my sister!" Kate yelled at him which he shook his head "Well you may want to check that tone here leader. First, We did no such of thing. She came with us on her own free will. Second, You are not in your territory anymore." Fang said to which he looked at one of his guard and nodded to which the large wolf howled loud to which a large amount of wolves showed up but soon parted

"What is the meaning of this?" A voice said to which Humphrey soon came from the crowd walking up to where fang was and looked to spot Kate. "Kate what are you doing here?" Humphrey asked her to which she looked at him with her baring her fangs "You wolf napped my sister!" Kate yelled at him which he looked at fang "Explain. Now." Humphrey said to him which he bowed his head "Sir. I followed you orders and was about to head back but ms. Lilly wanted to come with us. I told her that we would assist her with that since she would not take no for a answer. It is entirely my fault sir."

Fang said to him with his head lowered along with his guard who also had their head low. "well then Kate you want your sister back, then by all means take her, but first why not ask her what she wants." Humphrey said to her which Kate looked at Lilly who looked back at her "Well come on Lilly lets go." Kate said to her which Lilly shook her head "No. I don't want to head back." Lilly said softly to her sister to which Kate headed for her but she ran behind Humphrey "Humphrey Give me back my sister." Kate said to him which he began to get annoyed at her remark "You come to my territory and now you demand something from me to which I had no idea that your sister was with my wolfs. I will apologies to you for what fang had done, but know that you have no power here." Humphrey said to her which Kate became mad.

"I don't want your apologize. I want my sister!" Kate yelled at him which Humphrey suddenly jumped at Kate pinning her to the ground with some of Kate's wolves heading for him but were pinned to the ground by fang and his guard with most surrounding Lilly to protect her. "You selfish pup! You are just like that mate of yours, running that mouth of yours when you should use your wits instead. You remember we are at war right now, I could kill you but out of my respect for you I will let you live, but know this, if you come back demanding something from me without all the facts first. I will kill you." Humphrey said noticing Lilly's face to which Humphrey sighed and released Kate who slowly got up never taking her eyes off of Humphrey maybe out of fear.

"Release them." Humphrey said to his wolves who got off of them and stepped back. "Now then since I am calmer now please forgive my actions but return to your pack they need you." Humphrey said to Kate who just remained still and he looked at Lilly "Now then I will leave the choice up to you but I believe your sister needs you now more then ever." Humphrey said to her which she looked at Kate who was zoned out and was beginning to shake a little which Lilly looked back at Humphrey "You can come anytime." Humphrey said to her which she hung her head a little which Humphrey noticed the flower "You look beautiful with that flower." Humphrey said to her using a paw to pick up her head "Thanks Humphrey. I'm scared. You are not there with me to protect me." Lilly said softly to him which Humphrey pulled her into a hug "I will always protect you. We will see each other again soon so be strong for Kate right now." Humphrey said letting go of Lilly who nodded and she headed to join Kate who was still fixated in space but jumped when Lilly touched her but hugged her sister "Come on Kate lets head home." Lilly said to which she nodded stopping to look at Humphrey "Take care of her." he said turning around and headed back to his den.

Kate's pack

After awhile of walking they reached the den to which Kate and Lilly walked in to which Garth,eve, and Winston ran up to meet them with their mother grabbing both of them into a hug. "Oh thank goodness your back!" eve said to them which Kate not saying anything which made her mother a bit worried "Whats wrong Kate?" Eve said to her daughter "Oh I think she needs some rest from the walk I will help her get settled." Lilly said to her mother who nodded "I understand." She said looking at Garth "You should go to." Eve said to him "No." Kate yelled "I just need to talk to Lilly please. Alone." Kate said as they continued on which eve was becoming more worried by the second "Alright we can handle things till you are ready." Winston said to them which Kate nodded. The two sister soon headed for Kate's den "No. Lets use yours. Please." Kate said to her sister who just nodded "Alright." The two headed into Lilly's den with them sitting in the back of it which seemed to make Kate fell safe. Kate looked at Lilly "Why did you come back?" she said to Lilly who nudged her sister "For you. You are not yourself now." she said to Kate who shook her head "How am I different?" Kate asked her sister "Well, for one we are talking like we use to when we were younger. Second your scared for the first time in your life." Lilly said to Kate "I am. He could have killed me easily. I was afraid of what he has become. He is so different now from kind and gental to a killer in a instant." Kate said to Lilly who looked back at her "He didn't. I think he couldn't do it because he still cares for you in a way." Lilly said which Kate nodded "Yah, but he knew you were watching him." Kate said to her which Lilly was relieved "You know he is still in there, the old Humphrey we used to know." Lilly said to her sister who looked at Lilly "Oh yah?" she said which Lilly nodded "Yah. He is very kind to a pup that is not his but he treats him like his own. He was very kind to the pups here along with anyone he would speak to." Lilly said to Kate who just smiled a little "You got to see him again huh?" Kate said to Lilly "Yah. You want me to tell you a few stories about him?" Lilly said to her which Kate smiled "Sure."

The two continued till the sun began to set with Kate feeling more relaxed then before she headed out for the hunt and soon the den was full with all of the pack which never happened till Humphrey came back to visit and now it was like a routine now. The pack talked, laughed, and enjoyed the company of each other even Lilly was having fun. After the meal they all talked till it was time for them to head for their dens with Lilly and Kate heading out to notice the moon was almost full.

Humphrey's pack

Humphrey was sitting outside looking at the moon when he heard footsteps coming forward. "It is almost a full moon." The voice said to him which he looked to notice scar heading for him "Yes. The meeting must be held tomorrow if they want peace." Humphrey said to him which he nodded "I understand all to well that peace beats bloodshed but even you know that sometimes peace can't be helped." Scar said to him which Humphrey touched his scar on his face "I know. I will still try every time I can." Humphrey said putting his paw down and the two sat in silence looking at the moon.

"Its beautiful." Humphrey said out loud "Indeed it is." Scar responded "Well we will have guests soon so I believe it is time for some rest." Scar said standing up and heading back into the den. Humphrey kept looking at the moon and leaned his head back a little and let a soft howl out which echoed through his den and through the woods spreading for miles. He stood up and headed for his den stopping to check on his guards who were on night watch. He soon reached his den and found a soft spot which he layed down and started to close his eyes when he noticed a pair of eyes looking at him. "Come on Logan you can stay here tonight." Humphrey said picking up his head a little. Logan walked into the den and headed for where Humphrey was "I'm sorry uncle Humphrey." Logan said stopping in front of Humphrey "Whats wrong little one." He said to Logan who was starting to tear up "I was told you were not to be bothered but I noticed that you looked a little sad so I followed you in here." Logan said with a sad tone of voice. Humphrey pulled him close "Its alright Logan. I am not mad at you or anything that you did. So please cheer up I don't like it when wolfs are sad." Humphrey said to him pulling him close to which Logan started to cry a bit "OK uncle Humphrey." Logan said curling up next to Humphrey who wrapped his tail around the pup "Shh. Its alright." Humphrey said softly to Logan who kept crying till he fell asleep. Humphrey looked at him "Such a good pup." Humphrey said laying his head down and finally fell asleep.

The sun was now beginning to rise with Humphrey suddenly waking up "Something's wrong. Logan." Humphrey said looking to notice that the pup was still there "Logan please get up and find your mother ok?" Humphrey said to him getting up and heading out of his den entrance. He walked past the main den guards who looked at him "Sir. Is something wrong?" One asked him which he looked around "Maybe. Please alert fang to meet me outside the den." Humphrey said heading out the den with one of the wolfs running into fangs den "Sir leader needs you." the wolf said to which fang shoot up "Where is he?" Fang said to which the guard showed him to the main entrance. Fang headed outside to notice Humphrey looking out at the plains "Leader." Fang said to Humphrey who looked at him "Gather your guard. We have company." Humphrey said to him which fang howled a certain sound to which his guard would respond to. They soon joined them at the main entrance. "Lets head out and meet them." Humphrey said standing up running out toward the plain with fang and his guard following. They ran a few moments till Humphrey stopped and smelled the air and he began to growl "They are still here too." Humphrey said running till they reached one of the streams to find a small pack of wolfs eating caribou.

"Well then, You must want to die. Coming into my territory and eating my packs food on top of that." Humphrey said to the wolfs who looked at him "Oh then your the leader of this pack then?" One of the wolves said getting up heading for Humphrey "I am. Now who are you?" Humphrey said to the wolf who jumped at him "Time to die!" The wolf said snapping his jaws at Humphreys throat only being pinned to the ground by Humphrey "Oh really. Well then I will ask again who are you?" Humphrey said putting pressure on the wolfs throat which he began to struggle. "We are just messengers." One other wolf said to Humphrey who released the other wolf still keeping him pinned. "Well then someone who uses his head for once. Well what is the message?" Humphrey said to the wolf who nodded "Join or die. Your choice. If you want proof of how serious we are go visit the howlers. I have left some alive for now. WK." The wolf said to Humphrey who started to growl.

"Leave. now." Humphrey said to him releasing the wolf he pinned and they ran off. Humphrey turned to look at fang "Alert scar and you and your guard go back to tell the elite hunting pack to meet me at the tracks. Now go." Humphrey said running toward the tracks with fang heading back to the den. After a few moments the elite wolfs meet Humphrey at the train tracks "Listen up. The large wolf pack know as the howlers was attacked. We are to go and investigate this immediately. Forget the meeting for now, we are to go and rescue the survivors if their are any left and kill any of those wolfs who are not of the howlers. Understood?" Humphrey said to the elites who nodded "Understood." Humphrey nodded "Good. Lets go." Humphrey started running toward his old territory with his elites.

At the den fang and his guard were patrolling the territory when they noticed that Kate's pack was heading toward them. "Come we will meet them." Fang said with his guard following him. They reached the edge of the territory to notice that Kate had a good hunk of her pack with her along with all the higher ups. They soon reached to where fang was "Hello. I do apologies for my actions yesterday but I would like for you all to follow me. The pack is on a lock down and will kill any wolves unfamiliar to us." Fang said turning around with his guard behind him all heading for the main den. Lilly ran up behind his guard to which some noticed the smell and parted to let her by to reach fang. "Where is Humphrey?" She asked him which he looked at her "Our Allie pack was attacked and he has left to investigate." Fang said to her which Lilly almost froze stopping in her tracks with fangs guard going around her. "What is wrong Lilly?" Kate asked meeting her sister "Humphrey is not here because his ally pack was attacked." Lilly said to Kate who chocked a little "They may be whipped out he may only find-" She was stopped by Winston "Not now we must reach the den then we can discuss the issues there. Come." He said walking past them which they followed them.

They reached the den to which fang turned to face the crowd "Please everyone head inside with the able to act as guards and those of higher rank meet in the acting leader den. Thank you." Fang said as he headed into the den with his guard posting themselves at the entrance with some meeting the other guards outside the main den.

Howlers pack

It had been some tough running but Humphrey and the elites had finally reached the howlers den to notice that nothing was there. Humphrey smelled the air to which he began to growl "Blood in the air." Humphrey said as they headed for the main den to find most of the pack had been killed there. "They were defending the pups and den mothers." One of the elites said to Humphrey who continued to head deeper into the den to hear a few whines of wounded wolves. He ran towards one who was a den mother "Its alright we are here to help. Is there any others who are still alive?" Humphrey asked softly to try and keep her calm "I think that most would be in the leaders den." She said to Humphrey who nodded "Alright. I will have my wolves help you out of here and back to my pack to heal. Ok?" Humphrey said to her which she nodded "Ok. Please take her outside and guard her I will need two of you to come with me." Humphrey said heading for the den leaders den entering it to find ten more wounded den mothers along with some sick pups. "Get the others to help them out of here I will keep looking." Humphrey said as he turned around to head back into the main den till he found his old den. He walked into it to find a den mother covered in her own blood barely breathing. Humphrey walked up to the mother who started to growl "Its ok I am here to help. Lets see how bad you are." Humphrey said walking toward her but he was stopped by a soft paw pulling him toward her face. "Please. Take care of my pup for me." She said to him softly trying to keep her eyes open "Alright. I promise to take care of them." Humphrey said to her which she smiled a little falling over to show a little pup under her. Humphrey looked at the mother who was now motionless to which Humphrey began to tear up along with anger began to fill him. He leaned down and genitally picked up the pup and put it on his back which the pup began to shack a little. Humphrey soon headed back out to his other wolfs who had two or three wolfs on their backs. "Sir this is all we could find." One said to him which he nodded

"Alright lets head back." He said walking past the elites to which they saw the pup with some lowering their heads a littile. "Where is her mother?" One of the wolfs said looking from the back of the elites at Humphrey who just stopped. "She is no longer with us. I will be taking care of her. That is the promise I made to her before she passed." Humphrey said to which some of the wolfs started to cry "She put up a good fight. She had a good reason to." Humphrey said to them starting to walk again softly. They continued to walk with Humphrey walking next to one of his elites which the wolf looked at him. "What was her name?" He asked the other wolf who looked at him "Her name was Lovette." The other wolf said to him which he nodded "I will never forget her name. If I may does this little one have a name?" He asked her which she shook her head "I don't think so she is not very old yet." The other wolf said to him "I understand. If I may I would like to name her after her mother." Humphrey said to her which she looked at him "I think that would be a lovely idea. I can take care of her if you want me to till she is old enough to have meat." She said to Humphrey who smiled "Thank you but I would like you to get better first. I have a close den mother till you get better then you can have her till then. If that is ok?" Humphrey asked her which she nodded "I would be honored." She said to him which he nodded "Thank you. We should be at my territory soon so please rest for now." He said to her "You are the pack leader?" She asked him which he nodded "I am. I would have come to help sooner if I would have known the situation." Humphrey said lowering his head "I will make them pay for this but that is my problem. Please rest." He said to her which she nodded putting her head down.

Humphrey was about to enter his territory but stopped "Sir." One wolf said to him "I know. We have a unwanted guest here. Come out." Humphrey said out loud to which a large wolf appeared "Well you are different from the other packs my leader has faced you my pose a challenge." The large wolf said to Humphrey "Oh well killing mothers and pups that is unforgivable." Humphrey said to him which the large wolf started to become angry "I told them to leave them out of it. I will have to tell the leader about this. If I may how many do you have there?" The wolf asked to Humphrey "15 total is all that was left. That includes this pup I have." He said to the other wolf who was now furious "I will tell the leader about this. Please allow me to arrange a meeting with the leader as a apologie." The large wolf said to Humphrey who was now angry "You tell him that I will make him pay if he attacks again. I will make him pay for each wolf his wolfs took from me." Humphrey yelled at him which he looked at Humphrey "Oh I would like to see you try. For now I will be leaving." He said turning and heading into the direction of the mountains soon disappearing. "Lets go." Humphrey said as they headed for the den.

They soon reached the main den with many of his wolfs joining to gather the wounded wolfs with one going for the pup on his back "Leave her. She is mine to look after." Humphrey said to the wolf who nodded "I understand sir." The wolf said heading to help the others "All elites join the patrol and kill on site since I know that the other pack is here." Humphrey said to them which they nodded. Humphrey soon entered the main den with him stopping at Logan's mother "Hello there. Where is Logan?" He asked to which she smiled "He is waiting for you in your den along with some other pups guarding it for you." She said to him which he smiled "Well then I need to see him for a moment. I will be back." Humphrey said heading toward his den when a dozen pups run up to him "Your back leader!" most said to him "I am and you all did a very good job at guarding my den but I want everyone to go home now ok?" Humphrey said to them which most nodded and ran off "Logan please come with me." Humphrey said to him which they headed back to the Logan's mom reaching her "Ok. Logan I Have something I have to take care of so you will have to share me ok?" Humphrey said to him which Logan just kinda turned his head a little "Ok uncle Humphrey what is it?" Logan asked which Humphrey reached back behind him and set a pup down "Her name is Lovette. She is mine now so be nice understand, If you do I will take you hunting with me anytime you want and you can still do everything you do but with another pup." Humphrey said to him which he still could not understand "Logan just be nice ok?" His mother said to him which he nodded. "Ok then. Please check her out and make sure she ok please." Humphrey said to her which she nodded.

"Thank you. I will be going now." Humphrey said turning toward scars den entering to finding everyone now facing him. "Well then. If I may how bad was it?" scar asked to which Humphrey shook his head "15 is all." Humphrey said to which most lowered their heads "Now then I would like to get this meeting over. I have new members to introduce into the pack as well as a few other things." Humphrey said to them to which they all nodded and the meeting began. After awhile the meeting started to get heated "All I want is a apologie from both the leaders and I will call off the war." Humphrey said to them which Garth shook his head "No. I will not stoop to that level." Garth said to which Kate hit him "You idiot! We have two wars to fight if you don't suck up that pride of yours." Kate said to him which he continued to shack his head. "Humphrey can I ask you something." Eve said to him which he looked at her "Sure. What is it?" he said to her "You are willing to kill your enemy but what if they attack first?" She asked to him which he sighed "I will fight to die for my pack. I have things I must protect." he said looking at her "The true question is Kate ready to accept the losses of wolves to this war or even the willingness to kill your enemy. Killing caribou is different from wolfs." Humphrey said looking at her "I don't want a war." she said to him which he nodded "I understand but it my not be just me you have to fight. All I want is a apologie and we are even." Humphrey said to her which Garth still shook his head no. "Well then. I believe this meeting was a waste of time then. You all may want to return to your pack if we have nothing to discuss. I'm sure that you will be getting a unwanted guest soon." Humphrey said getting up "Wait!" a voice shouted which made Humphrey turn his head "Well what is it?" He asked "I want a fight between you and me." Garth said to him which humphrey sighed "Fine then. We will have it tomorrow."

"Alright the final thing to discuss is about Lilly." Humphrey said to them which she lowered her head "I would like her to stay here for as long as she wants and I will give you a personal promise that not one hair of her will be harmed at any time." Humphrey said to them which most just looked at each other. "If I agree to this I would like something in return." Eve said to him which he nodded "Alright name it." Humphrey said to her which she thought for a moment "We need more room for growth if a war is coming which means we will need more food to keep us feed." Eve said thinking logically "Ah I see. Well I have to keep my pack feed as well but I have marked more hunting grounds to the north of here to where the former howlers were. I was only taking a very small amount of land from them out of respect but I will surrender it to you as long as you keep your word. Do we have a deal?" Humphrey said to her which she looked at Kate and Lilly "Its your call." Eve said to them which Lilly nodded "I agree." She said with Kate looking at her sister "I am allowed to visit as well?" Kate asked to Humphrey which he smiled "It would only be fair whenever you want." He said to her which she nodded "Deal." Humphrey nodded "Very well then. You are welcome to stay here for the night if you wish or I can prepare a escort for you." Humphrey said to them which they looked at each other "You can fit my pack in here?" Kate asked which made Humphrey snicker "Not in here but yah I have a guest cave for your pack." Humphrey said getting up with everyone following him.

They all headed outside the main den with Humphrey stopping "look down there." he said pointing to a dark colored crack beside the large pile of rocks. "I have had it cleared out and even dug into to provide more room. You may use that if you wish." he said facing the group behind him. "Of coarse the elders and higher ups are allowed to use my guest den inside my main den if that will suit you better." He said to which the group looked at each other and back at him "May we look at it first?" Eve asked him to which he nodded "Of coarse please follow me." Humphrey said heading down the hill with the group following. They soon reached the entrance and headed in. The cave soon opened up to show there was a lot of room even side chambers had been dug. "Well then this will do I believe." Eve said to Humphrey who nodded "Alright then its yours for the night." he said to her which she shook her head "I am not staying out here. I will be taking that offer of the guest den if I may." She said to him which he just snickered "Of coarse. I will be heading back inside to order dinner to be caught. Please excuse me." Humphrey said to them which he headed back out up the hill into his own den.

"Well then I suppose that you will be staying out here then Kate?" eve asked her daughter who looked around and looked at her mother "Maybe. It is only for one night." she said to which Lilly looked and followed her sister around the den. Eve and Winston ordered that their wolfs were staying inside the spare den for the night and to get comfortable. The den was now full of life with some wolfs acting as guards outside the den. The sun was beginning to set when a large group of wolves appeared from the tree line with a a few dozen caribou to which they stopped at the guest den with Humphrey appearing "Dinner." He said with some of the wolves laying a few caribou down and headed out "Please enjoy. Make your self's at home." He said turning and heading back to his own den. "Excuse me is it alright if we join you?' Lilly asked him which he turned and smiled "Of coarse. Come." He said turning back and headed to the main den with the higher ups following him. They all entered the main den to find a large empty area where they could sit and eat while other wolfs were talking with some laughing. "Please sit anywhere you like." Humphrey said sitting first and began eating where everyone began to find spots Lilly decided to sit next to Humphrey which eve looked at them to which he noticed her and continued to eat. After the meal most headed for the dens "Please follow me. I will show you to the guest den." He said to the group who nodded. They walked past another den to which the survivor wolves were being healed and made sure they were safe. Humphrey stopped looking in to see some looking at him with some smiling at him which he smiled back. They continued on until they reached a large den "Here it is. Please make yourself comfortable. I will have guards posted to ensure that nothing will bother you." Humphrey said turning to head back to the main den. "Thank you Humphrey." Kate said to him which he nodded "Anytime. Get some rest." He said heading back into the main den.

Kate's family began to walk around to find spots that suited them until most found theirs and began to lay down. "He is a very kind leader to his pack." Eve said to Winston who nodded "I agree. He has changed so much." He said to which most of them all nodded "Well then I suppose we should get some sleep." Eve said to her family with Kate beginning to lay down with Lilly doing the same.

Elsewhere Humphrey was now at the main den stopping to see Logan's mother to find him all tired and curled up sleeping. "Well if I may how is she?" Humphrey asked her which she moved her tail to show the little pup sleeping as well. "She is fine. A bit hungry but that is about it." She said to him which he smiled "Good. If I may can I take her with me for the night?" He asked her to which she nodded "She should be okay till morning." She said moving her tail and leaning over to pick up the pup gently and placing it in front of Humphrey. He smiled and picked up the pup placing her on his back and nodding to her. "Thank you I will bring her back in the morning. Sleep well." He said to her which she nodded and layed down with Humphrey turning to head to his den. He entered it and found his usual spot laying down and putting Lovette down genitally next to him with him curling around the little pup keeping her warm which he felt her snuggle closer to him which he smiled to himself and they soon were falling asleep.

After a few hours the den was silent with most wolves sleeping but Lilly could not sleep well. Every time she moved she opened her eyes to find that she was with her family but she felt alone which she never liked. She thought of a crazy idea that could make her get into a lot of trouble but she knew she could sleep if she could sleep next to Humphrey. She always felt safe with him next to her. She soon put her idea into play getting up and moving very quietly toward the exit of the den but froze when she spotted the guards outside the den. "You should be sleeping little one." One said softly to which he looked to spot her. "I was only heading out to get some air." She said to him which he just snickered a little "You are not a good liar. You know where his den is at correct?" he said to her which she nodded "Alright go but we didn't see anything got it?" the guard said to her which she nodded. The guard looked at the other one who sighed and they both looked in opposite directions from Lilly. She smiled and continued on to Humphreys den. She walked past the survivors den and continued on trying to stick to the shadows until she reached Humphreys den. She entered it looking to spot Humphrey curled up sleeping. "I take it you could not sleep?" said Humphrey who half opened one eye to see her "No I couldn't I just wanted-" Humphrey put up his paw a little "Its alright come but be careful we are not alone." He said to her which she walked slowly toward him and layed down a little bit away from him. "What do you mean by that?" She asked him which he smiled uncurling to reveal a pup sleeping next to him. "This is what I mean." He said to her which Lilly looked at him "Who is she?" She asked Humphrey "Her name is Lovette and her mother had past away but I made her a promise to take care of her. She is mine now." He said to Lilly who started to tear up which Humphrey noticed "Please come here. Carefully." He said to her which Lilly got up and moved closer to him which Humphrey moved the pup carefully to allow Lilly to lay next to him and he put the pup in between them. "There now everyone is cozy yah?" He asked her which she leaned into him and nodded "Yah. Thank you." She said to him laying her head on his side and closing her eyes. She then felt something move closer to her which made her eyes open and look to notice the pup curled up next to her.

"She must like you. You would make a great mother." Humphrey said to Lilly who smiled a little and licked the pup. "Thanks Humphrey." she said to him which he licked her nose "no problem. Lets get some sleep." He said putting his head down and curled around the two and they all soon fell asleep.


	11. Chapter 10

chapter ten

The morning sun began to rise at Humphreys territory with most of his higher ups rising to get the morning hunt to start. Fang was now beginning to rise and headed for the main den stopping to see the hunters waiting which he walked up to one and sat down. "He is not up yet?" He asked which the the hunter shook his head "Well then. I will see what he is up to." Fang said getting up and heading for the leaders den. He walked in to find him still sound asleep with Lilly and a pup next to him which he smiled to himself. He turned around and headed for the main den meeting the hunters "I will be taking his place this morning. Lets head out." He said with many nodding and heading out.

Kate began to rise with her waking up and stood to stretch and looked to notice that Lilly was gone. She began to panic a little and headed for the exit of the den stopping to look that her parents were also gone. She headed out the den "Good morning. Your elders headed for the main den to get breakfast." One of the guards said to her now getting up and walking in the direction of the main den. Kate joined him walking "why did no one wake me?" She asked the guard who just chuckled a little "You are a guest here. As such the leader has asked that you will not have to do your duty's while you are here." the guard said to her with them reaching the den. He stopped and looked at her bowing and heading off to join the den guard.

"Kate sweetie come and eat." Eve said to her which she headed to join them sitting and looking at her mother. "Sleep well?" eve asked to her daughter who nodded "I did but I'm not used to not doing the morning hunt." she said which her mother smiled "He is making sure that you are relaxed and taking care of. That is what I think he is doing." Winston said to her which she looked around to not spot Lilly anywhere "Hay you seen Lilly?" Kate asked her mother who looked around "I haven't this morning. That being said I have not seen humphrey yet either." She said to which she looked at Winston. Fang walked in spotting the group who were looking around and soon landed on him. He soon walked up to them and sat down "Good morning. Did you enjoy your sleep?" He said looking at Kate who only nodded "Yah but I would have helped if someone came and got me." She said to him which he put up a paw "Nonsense you are a guest in our territory. You are to relax and maybe enjoy yourself here." He said to her which she was about to protest again but was cut off by him looking at her with a stern look.

"I am sure you were looking for the leader and your sister I assume." he said looking at Kate who nodded "They are fine. I shall fetch them for you." Fang said getting up and headed for Humphreys den. He soon entered and sat down "Leader it is time to get up along with your guest." Fang said to which humphrey opened one eye "Well then. I take it that was you earlier then?" he asked to which fang bowed "It was leader." Humphrey genitally nudged Lilly's head to which she began to open her eyes and looked around to spot fang. Her eyes went wide and looked at humphrey "He won't tell your mother. Don't worry." Humphrey said out loud to which she sighed a little "Thank you." She said to which fang nodded "Of coarse."

The two soon began to rise genitally to not to hurt Lovette who was still near Lilly. She smiled at the pup with Humphrey leaning down and genitally picked up the pup placing the pup on his back. "Alright then. I assume that the morning hunt was fruitful?" humphrey asked fang who nodded "Yes. We have already returned with them." He said to humphrey who nodded "Good. Well shall we?" Humphrey said to Lilly who nodded with the three all heading out of his den with her walking close to him. They soon reached the main den when Lilly spotted her family with her backing up from humphrey who stopped which she stopped. "Its alright. They have no power here. Come and join me." humphrey said to Lilly who was still kinda scared about it. Humphrey sighed a little and walked back to join Lilly and pulled her close to him. "Its alright. I will always protect you remember?" He said softly to her which she smiled and nodded softly. "Alright lets go." He said and they continued on reaching the main den meeting her family.

Eve looked to spot Lilly leaning against humphrey and looked at humphrey who looked back "Yes? You looked a bit worried. Is something wrong?" Humphrey asked eve who nodded "I do. Would you like to tell me why she is leaning on you?" Eve asked him which he smiled "Of coarse. She wanted to so I let her." he said to her which she began to get a bit angry with her beginning to lightly growl which caught the attention of some guards who ran up next to humphrey and began to growl. Winston grabbed her mate pulling her back a little "She didn't mean anything by that. I apologize." he said to humphrey who just smiled "Of coarse. Everything is fine if you could please excuse me I have something I must do. Please enjoy the meal." Humphrey said walking off with the guards returning to their post leaving Lilly with her family. "Well then mind telling me where you were this morning?" Eve asked her which she swallowed "I was with humphrey last night along with his pup." She said to her mother who was now surprised "He is a father now?" Winston asked her daughter who nodded "Yes. He has taken a little girl pup named Lovette from a the howlers." She said to him which he nodded "Where is her mother?" Eve asked to which Lilly lowered her head "He said that she past away." She said softly to which eve felt a little ashamed of her actions.

Humphrey soon reached Logan's' mom to which he nodded at her and placed the pup genitally down next to her and nodded walking off. "Uncle humphrey!" Logan shouted heading for him which humphrey stopped and looked to see him running toward him "Hay bud sleep well?" He asked Logan who nodded "Yah uncle humphrey. What are you doing today?" Logan asked sitting down looking up at humphrey "Well I was thinking of taking out our guest to see the territory today, You want to come?" humphrey asked Logan who looked at his mother who nodded "Yah! Lets go!" he said excitedly with humphrey smiling at him "Alright lets go meet them." He said with Logan nodding and the two headed back to greet their guest. Humphrey walked up and sat down next to Lilly with Logan running up to him and sat down in front of him and he looked over to spot Lilly "Hay miss Lilly!" he said excitedly to see her. Lilly looked down to see Logan "Hay Logan. My look at how big you are getting and so handsome too." She said to him which he nodded "Thank you miss Lilly." He said bowing which made her smile. Humphrey patted the pup on the head "I'm so proud of you. Now don't you have something to say to rest of them?" Humphrey said to him which he looked at the rest "Oh sorry." Logan said bowing "Hello my name is Logan." He said now leaning back up to which they all smiled at him.

"Well hello there." Eve said to him smiling at him and turned her attention to humphrey "Is he yours?" She asked him which he nodded "I am his uncle after all." Humphrey said which Kate smiled "Now then I would like to ask if you would like to see my territory today. The choice is yours if so wish or you can leave to return to your pack."

"Not so fast we have a score to settle." Garth said to humphrey who looked at him "That's right I did agree to that. Very well then. Come." Humphrey said to Garth who smiled and the two headed for the center of the large field. Both packs soon headed out to watch the fight and found spots where they could get a good view.

"Well then Barf the rules are simple here. No killing. Understand?" Humphrey said to him which Garth shook his head "Sure Whatever." He replied to him which humphrey sighed "Alright lets get to it then."

The two wolfs started t circle each other watching to see who would go first. Garth made the first attempt with him running at humphrey full force and hit him knocking him back "Well not to shabby there Barf." Humphrey said gaining his balance again "However you will have to better then that." Humphrey said to him which made him a bit angry which Garth charged at him again but humphrey seeing at him being fueled by anger made him sloppy and easy to predict. Humphrey waited till he was half way past him and made his move headbutting him in the side. Garth yelped a little but turned and hit humphrey in the face making blood come from the wound from the fresh wound near his other eye.

"No comeback coyote mutt." Garth mocked at humphrey who wiped the blood away a little "Nah cause now I'm taking this seriously." Humphrey said to him running at him which Garth got into a defense stance but humphrey noticed it and jumped over him and swung his paw hitting Garth in the back of one of his legs. Garth dropped to the ground but humphrey watched as he got up and faced humphrey "Come on then." Garth said to him which humphrey walked to the left to which Garth tried to turn but yelped in pain.

"You want to continue Barf. You already have a busted leg now." Humphrey said to Garth who growled at him "Never! I will beat you!" he shouted at humphrey who looked at around at the packs watching him. He looked back at Garth and walked up to Garth and put out a paw "Come on it's over." He said to Garth who knocked it away from him "I will not be beaten by you again." Garth said to him which Humphrey hit him hard in the face which made Garth yell but then went quiet.

Kate began to run toward humphrey and where Garth was. "He is fine. I didn't kill him but he will be in a lot of pain. Take him inside to be healed." Humphrey said walking back to his own den walking past everyone. Most looked to notice that he had his eye closed with blood running down it. "Well that was fun to watch." A voice said through the trees which humphrey turned back to look. A large wolf soon appeared followed by a ton of wolves behind him all growling at them.

"YOU! You are the one who killed the howlers!" Humphrey shouted at him which the large wolf smiled evilly "Sure am. They had some nice territory so I thought I would take it." He responded to humphrey who was fueled by rage now and ran down the pathway to the field with his pack behind him. "You will die for what you did." He said to the large wolf "Oh good a challenge. Lets go."

Hay everyone thank you for reading my story, I hope you enjoyed it which is what I strive for. Please if you like please review or to let me know if you like the direction it heading in. I will be working on the next chapter soon so please be patient. Also please check out my main man Kate And Humphrey 1 word LOVE with his story of Twisted love.

Thank you all for the views

Shadow Swift paws


	12. Chapter 11

It's war

Chapter 11

Humphrey began to growl louder at the large wolf even opening his eye that was wounded with blood still falling from it. "You are so different from those weak Howlers, except for that leader of theirs who put up a good fight." The large wolf said to him which made Humphrey's blood boil over "You Killed him!" Humphrey shouted at him which the large wolf smiled evilly "No, I just wounded him so bad that he would bleed out or be killed by something else." He said to Humphrey which he was biting down from rage that he bolted at him.

Humphrey ran so fast toward the leader with his pack behind him which the large wolf smiled "Kill them!" He shouted which his pack ran forward meeting them which what followed was a large battle. Wolves from both sides killing each other with Humphrey going for the leader with Shadow right behind him which they soon met the leader sitting in the middle of the war zone "You are a good challenge for my pack, as a reward I will kill you quickly." The wolf said to him which Humphrey looked back at Shadow "He is mine, go protect the rest of the pack." He said which Shadow nodded "Yes leader." He said turning around heading for where Kate's pack was watching and protecting themselves.

"My name is know as Frostfur, leader of the roaming wolfs." He said calmly to Humphrey who growled "I am Humphrey, and that will be the last name you will ever hear." He said and the two began to circle each other "Look at what you caused, noting but death." Humphrey said to Frostfur who smiled evilly "Of coarse, only the strong live, those who are weak die." He responded to him which Humphrey full of anger jumped at him "What logic is that, It makes no sense!" Humphrey shouted at him with Frostfur hit him to the ground "It is the perfect logic, you would protect the weak!" He shouted swinging his paw hard down hitting Humphrey in the side hard knocking the wind out of him "That does make sense for you, the weak leader trying to protect his weak little pack. Pathetic." He said hitting Humphrey again in the side which Humphrey yelled in pain "You are wrong, caring for one another makes us strong." Humphrey said pulling himself up "It's not weak for those who just want to live to enjoy their life's, I became strong for them." Humphrey said back at him now getting into a defense stance "I will not die here, I have too much to protect!" He shouted at him which began to get on Frostfur's nerves "You just don't understand, I will just have to kill you." He said getting ready to pounce.

Frostfur ran toward him with Humphrey preparing himself for his attack when Frostfur swung at him at the last minuet stricking Humphrey in the shoulder which three gashes appeared along with blood going down. Humphrey withstood the wound remaining in his stance "Look at you, I almost fell sorry for you not even once wounding me." Frostfur said till he saw red near his leg which he looked over to see a large bite wound on the side "What was that you said?" Humphrey said smiling at him "You managed to wound me, it is a shame to kill you." Frostfur said looking back at him "come lets finish this." He said to Humphrey who mustered his strength to fight the pain from his side along with the wound on his shoulder which he knew he was loosing a lot of blood "Alright, lets do it." He said and the two ran at each other tackling each other with them biting and clawing at each other which they were both bleeding a lot. Humphrey managed to pin two of Frostfurs legs with him applying pressure on the bite wound he gave him "You did well Humphrey, you would have made a great Roamer." Frostfur said to him which Humphrey went for his throat biting it "It didn't have to be this way, I just wanted peace but you threatened my pack and killed my Allie. I am sorry." He said squeezing down hard feeling blood in his mouth which he gave it a jerk which Frostfur stopped moving.

Humphrey released his mouth and leaned up looking back down at him "I am truly sorry, I hope you are at peace." He said to the lifeless wolf which he turned his attention to see the battle still going on "Stop, the battle is over!" Humphrey shouted which most of the wolves stopped to look at him with the Roamer wolfs seeing their leader laying on the ground dead which they started for Humphrey "You will pay for killing our leader!" They said with most of Humphreys pack dealing with their own problem Humphrey readied himself for his last fight. Suddenly a few dozen smaller wolfs appeared around Humphrey growling at the Roamers "You look like you could use some back up." A voice said with Humphrey turning his head to see Shadow along with Kate and Lily behind him growling at them. "Thank you, I can help you-" Humphrey started but soon feel to the ground with Shadow stepping forward to stand in front of him "Lily, please fetch who you can to help bring him inside." He said calmly which Lily nodded and took off with some of Kate's wolves going with her "Kate, please let me deal with them. You and your pack help the rest of our pack kill the stragglers." He said with Kate looking at him "Humphrey won, they don't need to fight anymore." Kate said back at Shadow who kept a eye on the the wolves in front of him "This is war little one, peace is over for now, it is kill or be killed." Shadow said out loud to her "It will be hard, you will lose wolves but they will not die in vein." Shadow said to her which she looked at Humphrey "you remember the code we live by, this is why we follow it." He said which Kate began to tear up "Alright we will handle the stragglers, keep him safe." Kate said turning to join the fray around them "I will protect him even if it cost me my life, be safe." He said with Kate running into the fight with some of her pack.

Shadow faced the wolves which kept growling at him "We will kill you then that weak leader of yours!" one shouted which Shadow looked down at Humphrey then back up to the wolves "You were going to kill my leader who is seriously wounded, I will kill you all for that." Shadow said now stepping a bit forward "Who want to die first?" he asked to them which angered them with two of them running toward him which he waited till they got close to him. One bit down on his leg which didn't faze him much which he went for the wolves throat grabbing ahold of it and jerked it killing him. The other wolf jumped on his back grabbing ahold of Shadows neck applying pressure with Shadow letting out a little yelp but bucked forward which the wolf on his back fell forward releasing him and landed in front of Shadow who pinned him. "So how about you tell me something before I kill you, what was the end goal of you whipping us out?" Shadow said to him which he growled "Just to make us strong, you could never understand!" He shouted at Shadow who nodded "Your right." He said grabbing his throat and jerked it "I don't understand all this pointless killing." He said out loud to himself with him looking to see more wolves heading for him.

Suddenly more wolves appeared tackling the wolves heading toward him which they killed them quickly soon heading for Shadow "Sir, where is the leader?" One asked which Shadow pointed at Humphrey on the ground "He needs treatment immediately, take him inside." Shadow said to two who nodded with one pulling Humphrey on his back and the other running ahead of him to act as a guard. Lily soon appeared with a few of Kate's wolves with her "Shadow!" She shouted spotting him running toward him "He is in the den go, I will find your sister to help her." Shadow said walking into the fight which was beginning to die down "He needs you, go please." Shadow said stopping to look at her which she nodded "Lets go." Lily said running for the den with Kate's wolves behind her.

Shadow soon found Kate along with her wolves dealing with a small group of Roamers with them being cornered. Shadow walked up to them with some of his guard who survived the fight joining him "You want to die, if not leave now." Shadow said to them with most turning tail and running off "We will be back with our Allie!" One shouted running off which Shadow turned to look at Kate who was bleeding a little "You did well little one, come we have to tend to the dead." Shadow said walking off with his guard behind him which he stopped to look at Kate who had tears running down her face. Shadow turned back around and headed for her pulling her into a hug "It is alright, your are alive, your sister is safe." Shadow said to her which she began to cry heavily "I don't what to do,how do I deal with this, I had to kill another wolf." she said between breaths "We all have to do what me must to protect what we care about, we all knew that we could have died today but yet we still fought." Shadow said pushing her back a little which Kate could see tears coming down his face "We are alive, we will never forget those who died who helped to keep us safe." Shadow said letting her go "Come, the leader needs you along with your sister." Shadow said which Kate nodded still crying while she limped with her wolves behind her.

They reached the den which was a grim sight with almost half of the wolves that went out to fight returning for both packs. Shadow along with Kate soon looked up to see Eve and Winston running down to grab her in a hug "Your made it!" Eve shouted wrapping her in a hug with Winston doing the same. "Please go check on the leader, I will help with tend to the dead." Shadow said turning around with his guard heading for the horrible scene. The group ran into the den to where the healer was where Lily was hugging Logan who was crying which she kept rubbing his head "Its alright, he is strong he will be fine." She said softly to him which he kept crying. The group soon joined lily hugging them with Eve hugging her lily leaning over to pet Logan's' head too "How is he?" She asked Lily who shook her head "I don't know, they won't let anyone in." She said with tears beginning to form with the group all hugging together with a healer to check on the wounded.

It had been a few hours of long wait for the group when Shadow walked in to see the group sitting outside of the healers den. He walked up and sat next to them "No word yet." He asked which they shook their heads "Nothing." Lily said sitting up still petting Logan who was had cried himself to sleep which Shadow looked at Lily "He will be fine, I have faith in him." He said when a wolf walked out of the den to spot Shadow "Sir, please come with me." She said which Shadow nodded and they headed into the den and headed for the back to see Humphrey covered in makeshift bandages. "is he alive?" Shadow asked her which she nodded "Yes, but he is very weak right now but he should make a full recovery, however, it will take some time for that to happen." She said to him which Shadow smiled with some tears forming "That is good, I know he was stubborn enough to not die." Shadow said out loud which a soft laugh could be heard "You know me to well." a voice said with Shadow looking to see Humphrey's eyes cracked a little "Yah old friend." he said softly "Welcome back, leader." Shadow said softly which he chuckled lightly "Good to be back, I will sleep now so watch the-t-" He closed his eyes again with the healer checking to see if he was still alive "He is asleep." She said which he nodded "Thank you, can he have visitors?" He asked her which she shook her head "I believe so just one at a time." She said going to check on the others who were wounded.

Shadow walked out of the den which everyone looked at him which he sat next to lily "How is he?" She asked him which he smiled "He is alive, but he is asleep now." he said which they all breathed a sigh of relief with Lily starting to form tears "Thank goodness, I don't-"She started but Shadow held up a paw "I would like you to follow me." Shadow said to lily who nodded "Eve if you could please watch him please." he asked her which she nodded "I will." She said pulling the pup forward to lay nest to her with lily getting up with Shadow and headed into the den. They walked till they reached Humphrey with Lily starting to cry which Humphrey cracked a eye open "Please don't cry, I hate to see you cry." He said softly with Lily running up to his face and nuzzled it "I was so worried about you!" she shouted which he started to form a tear or two "I'm sorry to make you worry, I wanted to protect you." He said with a tear falling which Lily licked up "Don't cry, I am not mad I am just so relieved to know you are alive." She said with a tear starting to fall which Humphrey pushed though the pain lifting his paw to brush it away which Lily grabbed his paw holding it "Don't scare me again OK?" She said to him which he nodded a little "I won't, I promise." he said closing his eyes falling back asleep. Lily looked at the healer who was standing behind them "Can I stay with him?" She asked which she nodded "I sub pose you can, just be very careful to not open those wounds again." She said looking at Shadow who nodded "I will take Logan home, as well tell the others. Keep him safe." He said heading out the den exit leaving them alone.

Lily carefully walked to the side of Humphrey and started slowly going down will she was laying a little from him with her face close to him. He felt a warm breeze hit his face which he cracked a eye to see Lily laying there which he pushed past the pain to move a paw to pull her closer which he did till she was laying next to him with her head laying next to his "Thank you Lily, you saved my today." he said softly which she nuzzled him softly "Sh, you saved me first get some sleep." She said softly as the two soon fell asleep.


End file.
